The Story of Two Children
by anonymous777
Summary: CHAPTER 18 is up! This is a story of Jim Hawkins' daughter and son as they grow up. They become adults in this story so the title does not fit well with the entire story. I hope you like it though! Please review!
1. A Navigator's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Treasure Planet (Jim, Sarah, Leland, Doppler, Amelia, B.E.N., Silver, Morph, etc.). All alien species names have come from .  
  
Authors Note: I got to thinking after I saw the movie what would happen if Jim got married after he graduated from the Interstellar Academy. What would his wife and children be like? No other story I've read (I haven't read them all, mind you) talks about Jim's children. This story focuses mostly on his son and daughter from his wife's perspective. Reviews are appreciated.  
  
A Navigator's Story  
  
I was raised to be a navigator. My mother and father were both navigators and taught me everything I know. When I was three, my parents let me observe their instruments (the sextant, of course, was my favorite). The fact that they were shiny and new didn't fascinate me. It was how they were used. I begged my parents if they would teach me to be like them. Each time, Momma and Daddy always said, "Of course, sweetie."  
I was born on the mining planet of Montressor in the little town of Kingston. I went to elementary school there and enjoyed everything except for the fact that the "in crowd" always mocked me: a Terran (human) named Bridget, another Terran named Clair, and a Creeothrodean (a blue skinned species with tentacle-like extensions coming from the head) named Anna. I never kept up with the fashions of the day, and that was the source of the mockery. I was relatively short for my age, my hair was light brown like my eyes, my clothes were pretty plain, and my eyebrows were heavier than most girls' were.  
I sometimes asked Momma if I was ugly. Every time she would say, "Laura Andromeda Williamson! You have a delicate beauty they only wish they had. Besides, think of your intelligence level compared to theirs."  
You know mothers. They're supposed to say that. Fortunately, I didn't worry much more about my looks and focused on navigation studies. I was being trained by the best. My father was the famous Philip Williamson, and my mother was the notable Rebecca Morris Williamson. They were navigators who seemed to never make mistakes. They had connections with famous spacers that everyone in the Etherium knew or at least heard of. They loved me and did everything in there power to make sure I had a happy life.  
Being a navigator in training, I went with my mother or father on voyages to practice my skills from the time I was six. My father and I boarded the RLS Splendor to navigate the merchant vessel. On it, I met an affable old rouge of a galley cook, John Silver. He was a cyborg. I had never seen one before and was both fascinated and a bit intimidated by the machinery on his body. Daddy knew him from previous voyages. Silver was nice enough to me and always made me laugh a little when I saw him.  
One night, I was helping Daddy observe our position using the stars when Silver came over and asked if my father would take a break. Although Daddy was a diligent worker, he figured it would not be a bad idea. He agreed and told me to get to bed. Before I went, I watched Daddy and Silver walk down into the galley. When I reached the navigator's quarters at the stern of the ship, I remembered I had forgotten a compass back near the galley. As I ran back to get it, I saw the horror of all horrors. Silver had just shoved my unconscious father over the side of the ship. I rushed to Silver to try to stop him, but it was too late. Silver pushed me firmly against a wooden wall and told me that if I uttered a word about this to anyone, he would kill my mother and me. I was scared out of my mind not only by this threat but also by the flintlock his cyborg arm had become. I could do nothing but whimper. When he let me go, I ran to the navigator's quarters. I should have run to the captain but was too afraid of Silver's menacing threat. I swear that I did not sleep at all that night. I tossed and turned in my hammock with my pillow soaking wet in salty tears. I was scared. What would Momma say? What would we do?  
The captain held a brief memorial service for my father on the deck the next morning. I stood out there with my little legs like gel. Apparently, Silver had told them that my father had tried to fix a loose knot somewhere on the bowsprit and slipped off. What a liar! I would never forgive him! I'd never be the same...  
When I got home, my Momma was waiting for me at the Splendor's docking area at Crescentia. I ran to her welcoming arms and didn't say a word. The captain broke the news to her. She sank to her knees and hugged me. We knelt there crying for an eternity. The word of Daddy's death spread like wildfire. Whenever anyone saw Momma or me, they gave us their "greatest sympathies." Sympathies. Sure.  
Over the next few years, we slowly got back on our feet. Momma finished up my navigation training, and I navigated a ship on my own when I was ten. My parents had planned on sending me to the Interstellar Academy when I was seventeen, and I looked forward to it immensely. I still never told anyone about Silver's horrid deed and never planned on doing it. I didn't know why he did it and didn't care. All I could ask was "Why..." 


	2. Meeting Jim Hawkins

Meeting Jim Hawkins  
  
I had just turned sixteen and came home one day to Momma who was smiling as she sat at the kitchen table reading something off of a cream- colored piece of paper. She looked up, glided across the room to me, and embraced me. I had come back from navigating a solar galleon to Rerra and had missed her too, but she had never been silent like this. I knew nothing was wrong: she was smiling. She handed me the piece of paper.  
  
Miss Laura A. Williamson:  
  
You have been accepted into the prestigious Interstellar Academy. With a remarkable résumé and exceedingly high test scores, you are qualified to become one of our students. Within the next month, you are required to come to Academy headquarters for uniform fitting. A packet of additional requirements will be mailed to you within the next week. We very much look forward to working with you and will see you in three months.  
  
Headmaster Albert McKinley  
  
"I knew you'd make it," Momma said gently with tears in her eyes.  
I was speechless. This had been one of my dreams for years (besides becoming a navigator, but that was already accomplished). My navigating would have to be put on hold for a while.  
Those days, I had been visiting Cescentia more often using some of the money I'd earned from navigating. I still had enough for my necessities when I went to the Academy. Usually, Momma came with me, but migraine headaches bothered her. I asked her if she needed me to stay home with her, but she claimed that all she needed was some time alone to rest. After all, at the end of the day she usually felt much better.  
At the Spaceport, I often browsed around shops and went to a pub or two. Of course, I never ordered alcohol like rum and never planned to do so. I felt so carefree. That clique wouldn't banter on about my clothes anymore. I mean, who cares about that. Honestly!  
One day, I was looking around a shop that sold spare parts for machinery. I had no technical ingenuity, but I must say it was interesting to gaze at the pieces.  
I looked up at some giant metal gears and backed up a tad. I should have watched where I was going because I bumped right into someone. There was a gasp and a shattering sound. I looked down and saw a boy picking up pieces of metal and gears. I must have apologized twenty times, and I helped him gather the pieces back into his arms. He was quite a nice- looking young man with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. We both ended up chuckling about my wrong step, and when I offered to pay for any of his purchase, he told me not to worry about it.  
I was about to turn and say goodbye when I noticed the few coins the boy had given the cashier turned to a jelly-like substance. The pieces that were once coins joined together to become an adorable pink creature made of gel. I would hold my questions until later because the young man had no money. Near shouting, he tried to grab the blob, but it just kept flying around him making teasing trill noises. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. I told the young man to calm down and that I would gladly pay for his purchase. I guess he was pretty desperate because I only had to convince him twice that it was okay. When we got outside, he asked if he could take me to lunch sometime to pay me back. I let him know that wasn't necessary, but I really wanted to get to know him more. He seemed nice enough, and I couldn't help but think that he might be asking me on a date. Of course I was only toying with the notion but finally said that I'd go with him.  
He suddenly remembered that he had no money. That instant, the blob came out of his pocket once more and threw the money on the ground, laughing in hysterics. I laughed as well. The boy was obviously worn out by the creature's antics, so his anger didn't fire up.  
We went to a nearby tavern, and I found that his name was Jim Hawkins, and he was almost seventeen. His pet was named Morph. It rang a bell. I had heard of the creatures from Proteus One but never actually saw one. When I introduced myself, he recognized my last name immediately. He wanted to get on a long conversation about the navigating Williamsons, and I answered a few questions, but I tried to steer to a different subject. I found out that Jim would also be attending the Academy, and I think my heart skipped a beat. I wasn't sure why. He brought up the fact that he had to get rid of the earring in his left ear, and they'd cut his hair which he wasn't looking forward to. I hadn't even noticed the earring or ponytail until he mentioned them. I had to giggle quietly. I asked about the gears and metal parts, and he said he liked building things like solar surfers. I had never been much of a thrill ride person, but it sounded interesting, and Jim sounded like a true technical genius.  
When twilight hit the Spaceport, we went our separate ways, but I knew I'd see him and that adorable Morph again...soon. 


	3. Academy to Marriage

Academy to Marriage  
  
I did see him again but only on occasion. We passed each other in the halls between classes and sometimes went out to eat about once every weekend. That was it...but that's what made it all the more special and worth while. I never considered him to be my boyfriend. Maybe just a peer or acquaintance. I was never sure. I found that his mother ran an inn in Benbow, Montressor. Pirates burned the first one to the ground so a new one was built using money from Treasure Planet (or so he claimed). It really got him talking when I asked him what the heck he was saying. He got started about Billy Bones and the map and how he had been the only one to open it. He recounted he journey to Treasure Planet, the loot of a thousand worlds. I listened in fascination. I believed every word. Why? It could have been just an embellished story. It was because I trusted him.  
Besides, his story made sense. I heard about Billy Bones and all the stories of Captain Flint's trove. I had also read of spherical maps in some of my navigation books. They were very rare, but when he told me its shape was designed to activate a portal, it made even more sense (the spherical shape had been a mystery for ages). I believed it when he said he saved the crew. I believed him.  
He mentioned once that he knew Delbert Doppler and Captain Amelia. I was amazed. Momma had close associations with Dr. Doppler and the captain. They sent us a wedding invitation but it came in the mail when we were both gone on a navigating job. When we returned, it was already too late, and we mailed them our congratulations and our apologies that we didn't make it.  
Jim was a year ahead of me at the Academy, but because he hadn't gone through the year I was in, he had to take some courses over the summer to catch up. He smashed them, barely breaking a sweat. I knew Jim was brilliant.  
  
Over the next five years, we both worked diligently at our studies. On breaks and vacations, we visited Montressor. Our home planet looked so gloomy compared to Academy headquarters. I met his mother, and he met mine. We discovered quickly that our mothers knew each other growing up outside of school. My mother was about four or so years older than Sarah Hawkins. Mrs. Hawkins always stated that Momma was somewhat of a shoulder to cry on when Leland Hawkins wasn't there. Apparently, Jim and I met when we were babies. Our mothers hadn't seen each other in years. The universe was small. Almost too small.  
I grew to admire Sarah for her hard work and helped her whenever possible. I also met the ever-talkative Bio-Electronic Navigator, B.E.N. He was so thrilled to meet another navigator that it was almost scary. However, he had the biggest heart imaginable.  
I never asked what happened to Jim's father, but one day it just spilled out of him. His eyes glistened a little when he relived that morning when he was eight. He informed me in a most assertive tone that Leland wasn't his father. John Silver was. He retold his voyage on the RLS Legacy this time focusing on the galley cook. He mentioned the name: my father's murderer. My friend's mentor. Who was this man? I dare not reveal the murder to Jim. Would he be crushed, or could he care less? That was more than nine years ago. I had to let it go. When Jim mentioned that Silver gave up a lifelong obsession to save the boy, my feelings about the pirate softened a little. It gave me chills, however, to think that the murderer was still out there.  
The years went by, and Jim graduated as valedictorian, and one year later, I did as well (not conceited). We had become closer as time passed. At that point, I knew I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. I loved him. I would never ask a man to marry me, so I waited for him to "pop the question," as the old cliché goes. After all, he was the most handsome, sweet man I had ever known.  
One day, I was at Crescentia's main communication hub working in the navigator's section. The pixels showed huge interactive maps of the Etherium on giant screens. I would go there on occasion to keep track of ships' positions. They were just closing up the section for the day when I gathered my tools together. I suddenly found a small box next to my case...opened it. It happened. I met up with Jim that evening at one of the inns (he had been staying on Crescentia for a while himself for additional training to become a captain) and embraced him so tightly I swore he couldn't breath. I was crying joyous tears. We wed four months later. Momma walked me down the aisle.  
It was the happiest moment of my life. We took a week-long honeymoon on the "cruise galleon," the Joyful Marie, and went back to Montressor to focus on getting a house. Jim finished his training and not only became the youngest captain to graduate from the training classes but also became head mechanic. I continued navigation, and we often worked on voyages together. Soon afterward, I was pregnant. 


	4. Blessings and Dread

Blessings and Dread  
  
Jim and I hadn't talked about children yet, so I was not sure how he would feel about my pregnancy so soon after marriage. We were still looking for a house (in Benbow, of course) and were staying at Sarah's new and improved inn. Although she insisted that, because we were family, we should stay free of charge, I always slipped her a tip into the jar near the door when she wasn't looking. God bless her. Momma decided that she couldn't stand living half a planet away from us (Kingston was on the other side of Montressor), so she bought a small house close by. The Dopplers, their three kittens, Grace, Diane, and Margaret, and their puppy, Dexter, visited often as well. Well, they used to be such tiny "babies" when we attended the Academy. Now they were adorable five-year-olds.  
Anyway, I had an awful bout of morning sickness and, as soon as I could, checked with the town's physician. It was just as I thought. I was so thrilled I could barely speak. I wanted a child. I wanted to create a new life. That night, Jim and I were just slipping into bed in our guest room.  
Taking his hands, I said gently, "Jim, we have to remember to buy a home with an extra bedroom or two."  
"I know. Visitors. Laura, they can stay with my mom, you know."  
"No. Not exactly for visitors." I gazed into his eyes, hoping he caught on.  
"Laur. You mean...?"  
"Yes, sweetie. I am."  
The next moment, he jumped out of bed, dragged me up, and embraced me tightly while showering me with kisses. He was trying to think of the right thing to say, but he was as speechless as I was. I think he took it pretty well.  
We soon told Sarah, Momma, B.E.N., and the Dopplers. Morph, who was never far away from Jim's side (he even woke up from sleeping in one of Jim's boots when I told my husband the news), caught on right away, often transforming into miniature babies and toddlers. B.E.N. was absolutely ecstatic. He loved babies. I could tell whenever he poured over the Doppler children. Jim and I came to a simple decision: we'd let him play with the baby while watching over his metal shoulder constantly. After all, he was a bit--how shall I say--enthusiastic about hugs.  
  
I grew a little bigger all the time. We finally got a house and moved in with little trouble. I longed to help move the boxes but was reminded that if I tried for more than a few minutes, I would become completely exhausted. Jim and I would often sit out on our front porch together looking at the stars.  
He always asked that rhetorical question: "You think he's still out there?"  
Of course, I answered, "You know he is. Out there watching over you. He's probably heard of the tremendous accomplishments of Captain James Pleiades Hawkins by now. I know he's proud of you." I still hadn't told him about my father but knew I would have to someday. Soon.  
  
Jim was there for me through every contraction and labor pain on that day. My child's birthday. Our child's birthday. He suffered the huge pressure as I squeezed his hand in excruciating pain. I tried fiercely not to scream but must have done it three or four times unintentionally. Momma and Sarah were in the room with the midwives. The last push was the most rewarding. I was crying. Jim was crying, but he dare not let it show to anyone but me. They handed me our daughter. The most beautiful creature that ever lived. I held her and knew that nothing else mattered. I would give her the best. Jim held her as he breathed slightly sporadically in light sobs. That was one of the best things about my husband; he let his true feelings show (to a certain extent, at least).  
  
Little Elizabeth Aludra Hawkins grew to be a wonderful toddler. She was the most beautiful little girl in the Etherium. She had her father's crystal blue eyes, his dark brown hair, his ears, his nose, and my full lips. Okay, so I did give her that delicate beauty Momma talked about. Lizzy seemed to love us both equally but showed a great interest in navigation as I had. I introduced her to some instruments, and she handled them carefully. I promised myself I would not force her to become a navigator but would only teach her if she truly wanted to become one. That is what I began to do. Jim showed her his holobook of the Legend of Captain Flint's Trove. She loved that immensely. We wouldn't tell her it had been found and exploded until she was older, for she fantasized over discovering someday ("Just like Daddy" it was said).  
With her high little pigtails, Lizzy was also quite mature for a two and a half-year-old. She associated with young children who came to the new Benbow Inn when she visited Grandma. She loved B.E.N., Morph, and all the Dopplers, and Momma would introduce her to some navigation details when she went to visit her other grandma. It was a peaceful time. A happy, peaceful time.  
  
Then Jim received a message from the Terran Empire Navy. The Procyons were waging war again. Battles broke out at the far ends of our territory. It was all about conquest and land with those Procyons. They hated us and despised us. Jim had to go help command a battleship. Although he was a relatively young captain, he was one of the best.  
My husband and I sat at the kitchen table pondering over this. I had to go with him. I couldn't. There was Lizzy first of all. Second of all...  
"Jim. I have something to tell you."  
"Laura, I am so sorry. I don't want to leave you and Lizzy. You know that. I just..."  
"I'm pregnant, Jim."  
Silence. A long, painful silence.  
His hands covered his tear-stained face. He said he longed to be there for me. To be there when the baby came. I was crying too. Good thing Lizzy was asleep in bed. He didn't know how long he'd be gone. Would he come back? What if he died? No! I refused to think such a thing. He was coming back. Coming home. To me, Lizzy, and the baby. 


	5. Coincidences

Coincidences  
  
Jim would have to leave the next week. Each night before going to bed, we would spend at least an hour in near silence together on the sofa as we stared into the flames in the fireplace. I would sip some tea as he kept his arm around my shoulder. Occasionally, he would lay a hand on my abdomen whispering, as if to himself, he'd be home in time from the baby. He would be home.  
Jim hugged me tightly and kissed as if it were the last time we would be together (and it very well could have been). He picked up Lizzy and cradled her in his arms assuring her that she had nothing to worry about. He'd be back. It was also reassurance to me. He slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, gave me that mixed expression of worry and adoration, and turned to leave, looking back once. Jim then boarded a small solar skiff to get to the shuttle that took him to Crescentia. From there, he would board the battleship and head for the outer Terran Territories.  
  
Every night Lizzy and I would pray together to the loving God. I taught her the Lord's Prayer and that bad things didn't happen because God made them happen. It was just that kind of universe. The Lord loved everyone, but only some people loved the Lord.  
"Just keep praying, baby," I spoke softly to her. "God will watch over Daddy."  
"When will he come home?"  
"As soon as he can. I promise."  
"Why did he have to go away?" Her crystal clear eyes became glossy.  
"He's fighting the good fight, honey. For us, the queen, and everyone in the Terran Empire."  
"And all our friends and family?"  
"Yes. He'll be back."  
  
Captain Amelia was not called to fight. It was a good thing too. I needed her support along with everyone else's. She told me of her experiences with the Procyons and how tough they were to beat. However, she said that a "smart boy like James has enough strategy and strength to conquer anything he sets his mind to." That gave me some comfort. I blinded myself to the horrors of war. I supported our armed forces and knew they were good enough. I was scared for Jim though. Very scared.  
Sarah felt the same way, but she busied herself with her inn. Momma comforted me as much as she could but still suffered from migraine headaches. B.E.N. missed Jim agonizingly. He kept busy talking to others (which was not anything new of course). Jim told Morph to stay behind and look after Lizzy and me. I didn't want to lose Morph (as he was such a cheerful little creature), but I insisted that he go with Jim to keep him the necessary company from home I knew he would need for the months he would be gone. Jim won however. He had kept us in mind more than himself. Lizzy would need someone like Morph to talk to (as well a B.E.N., to a lesser extent), and needless to say, I would need his company.  
I spent sleepless nights without Jim. I cried like I did when Daddy died. Lizzy suffered frequent nightmares, and I had to go in and say soothing words to her to calm her down (as well as myself). Lizzy's eyebrows, whether genetically or because of expressions of sadness, grew heavier. She had no shadow covering her eyes like her father did when he was a boy, but I could tell she was crushed without him. I knew she still loved me, but she needed him too.  
  
My front grew in size for the next several months, and I began to feel the baby's harmless kicks. I had already told Lizzy about a new baby brother or sister, and she took on to it immediately. The idea of a baby delighted her. That's what really kept us going.  
I hadn't heard any news about Jim or the battles. I couldn't decide whether that was bad or good. Obviously, I tried to think of it as being good. I hadn't heard he was dead, right?  
  
It was happening all over again. This time, the gestation period was cut short by about three weeks. After terribly painful contractions, I sent Morph to get my mother who then sent for Sarah and the midwives. This time, Momma stood by my side (instead of Jim) and held my hand while I endured the horrible pain. Bless her heart. Only two screams, and it was over. It was a premature baby. A son. My son. Our son. I prayed that Jim was alright while looking into the newborn's eyes. He had to be here to feel another occasion of unimaginable happiness. I was overjoyed. Momma and Sarah were as well. They were here to see our son.  
  
Coincidences. Are there such things? I used to think so. Now I believe that God truly has a plan. That things happen for a reason. He came home. A week after our son's birthday, Jim came back to us! I woke up early one rainy morning after another fitful sleep full of worry, nightmares, and the new baby's cries. I wanted to put on a pot of tea but couldn't drag myself up off the chair in the living room to do it because of pure exhaustion. Then... there he was. The door had flung open. There stood my husband in the pouring rain. He was filthy. He was wet. I didn't care. He was home.  
  
After an eternal embrace and tears of pure joy, he went up for a bath. I must say that he needed it. After he came down, he told me the events that occurred. Once in the outer Territories, the Terran battleship allowed those who had been fighting for weeks to come aboard for medical care and supplies (not to mention for help in the fighting). The Procyons fought brutally for the next few weeks. Jim was in control of the whole operation. He used the ever-turning wheels in his head to come up with strategies for the fight. New battleships came to replace and supply old ones. Jim was always in command. Finally, the ship on each side was destroyed. No one seemed to remain except for Jim and a few others on the Terran side. They escaped in a longboat and got to a nearby planet. Jim knew it wasn't over with the Procyons but tried to get home as soon as possible. Sometimes, he was called from wherever he was to go back for more battles. He reluctantly agreed to do so for the sake of the Empire. Most of the other confrontations were skirmishes in which the Terrans won. The final battle under Jim's command was worse than the first. He barely got out alive, and when he escaped in a longboat with two others, the ship was destroyed, and everyone else was dead. The Procyons had won that battle by far. Jim eventually got back to Crescentia late the night before. He had just gotten back to Montressor that morning.  
All I cared about at this point was that he was home. 


	6. As Time Goes By

As Time Goes By  
  
Jim adored our son as he adored Lizzy. When he apologized to Lizzy for missing her third birthday, all she said was that he had given her the best birthday present ever: fighting for everyone's safety.  
Daniel Orion Hawkins had more of my coloring: my brown eyes and my light brown hair. He also had my nose and ears. As different as the descriptions between the siblings may sound, they looked alike in their expressions. Whatever mood they were in was displayed on their faces, and although one may not see a distinct similarity, it was there.  
Danny grew to be a sweet little boy much like his father was (according to Sarah's stories of Jim as a young child). He was quite a fast learner like Lizzy. He was walking and talking in the blink of an eye. Where had the time gone? He loved the Legend of Captain Flint's Trove and had dreams of finding it one day. My goodness. They were their father's kids no doubt.  
Meanwhile, I introduced navigation to our daughter. She loved it and vowed to become like me someday. That made my heart overflow with pride. She caught on very quickly.  
  
About five years after Danny was born, Lizzy had just turned eight, and I took her with me on a voyage for a practice run at navigating. Danny stayed with Jim of course. When Lizzy and I returned, we found that the men of the house had really bonded. Danny looked up to Jim more than anything. He loved me, I knew, but fathers and sons have special relationships you cannot sever. Jim was no Leland; that was for sure. He spent so much time with Danny and Lizzy and was there for them when he came home every night from Crescentia. As a relatively new captain in that turbulent time with the Procyons, he had to keep up to date with what was happening with our enemies.  
Captain Amelia also went there frequently. Dr. Doppler went there for astronomical studies. He took Dexter to show him the ropes of the field. Dexter wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. Grace, Diane, and Margaret all had different ambitions. Grace wanted to work as an artisan to sell crafts at Crecsentia, Diane wanted to become a captain like her mother, and Margaret wanted to be an architect. Amelia was quite flustered by these different wishes but of course, liked Diane's aspiration most of all.  
Sarah and Momma spent a lot of time with Lizzy and Danny when we visited them for some conversation. B.E.N. (who was living at the Benbow Inn to help Sarah), Morph, and the kids became the best of friends. I still watched over B.E.N.'s shoulder all the time to make sure there were no unnecessary accidents.  
Lizzy and Danny went to elementary school in Benbow. Lizzy had the top grades in the class throughout all her years. As Danny progressed to each grade, we noticed that his grades were slipping. When he was nine (Lizzy was twelve) and all of our efforts to help him failed, we got him a tutor. He hated it even though the frog-like woman was quite sweet to him. When the tutor spoke to us later about his failure to progress, she asked us if he had any motivation. We answered that he had said he wanted to do better and tried, but just couldn't do it. Each year, he moved up to the next grade--at the bottom of the class. I was satisfied if it was the best he could do, but when I saw the look on his face when he came home from school everyday, I knew he wanted to do better and was probably capable. Danny's eyebrows grew heavy, hiding his eyes in a shadow like his father's used to. Jim and I finally got him to tell us his true motivation when he was twelve: he was jealous of Liz. Our fifteen-year-old daughter had been succeeding every year getting straight-A's. She informed Danny that it didn't come naturally. It was all from hard work, good study habits, and perseverance. He would storm out of the room every time she told him this. Jim and I felt for our son. We planned on sending both him and Liz to the Academy, but I was worried he wouldn't make it. I knew he wanted to as well. We would love him the same no matter what. Would he love himself though?  
Liz was supportive the whole way. I could tell she would make a great mother one day. From the time Danny was five and she was eight, she put a wing around her brother, trying to protect him and help him in any way she could. She loved him immensely from the time he was born and was crushed when he was upset or depressed. We reminded her that it wasn't her fault that he was struggling, and she shouldn't put the burden on her shoulders.  
"I know," she said once, "but I love him so much, and I want to see him happy." 


	7. Ideas

Author's Note: Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews and taking the time to read this. This is my first fanfic so...you know. Sorry if this feels like it's moving along faster than the speed of light. I'll work on that a little. I'm just trying to focus most on the more major events to come. OOOOOOOO. The suspense....  
  
Ideas  
  
Jim went to Crescentia to pick up Liz. She had been navigating for the first couple weeks of her three-month vacation after her first year at the Academy. All A's again. She was always such a hard worker. When she came home, she discussed all the events that occurred. She went to a planet she'd never before visited and met another species that was rarely seen outside of their home planet. Those things always fascinated her. After years of navigation training, her hard work paid off (although this wasn't her first voyage alone, it was one of the most interesting to her).  
  
Jim and I listened with enjoyment. Danny sat in the chair next to the sofa and listened with a half blank, half annoyed look on his face. He hadn't changed much in the past two years. He was an angry fourteen-year- old. I knew our seventeen-year-old daughter felt his semi-glare, but she seemed to ignore it.  
Jim knew we had to do something and came up with quite an interesting idea that night before bed.  
"Laura, you know Danny's having all these emotional and educational troubles, right?"  
"It's a little hard to miss, Jim."  
"I know, I know, but what do you say we send him on a trip?"  
"You mean a voyage? Alone?"  
"Yeah."  
"Jim he's never been on a voyage before. He doesn't know the drills or safety procedures. What if he gets hurt? Then what would we do?  
"Come on, Laura. There's a first time for everything. I was only a year older than he is when I went on my first voyage. You and Liz have been traveling your whole lives. There will be people there to teach him what to do. Besides, my first trip changed my personality."  
"What do you expect, Jim? Another Silver? He doesn't need another father. He has you. In fact, I-I don't even know what he needs at this point."  
"I heard somewhere that 'there are far worse remedies than a few character-building months in space.' "  
"Look. I-I'll think about it, but I am not sure about this at all."  
  
Jim was gone a lot more often than he had been in years. The Procyons were firing up again. He was not called to fight but was at Crescentia more often to check on updates and to give those going to fight pep talks. Liz finally got a break from school and work but would have to be navigating again in about two weeks. Danny spent most of his time in his room. Occasionally, he would talk to B.E.N. or Morph for company, but he preferred solitude.  
I went up to his room one day for a try at some conversation.  
"Danny, I know you're not much of a talker, but talk to me now. What's wrong?"  
"Mom, I don't know, okay. It really doesn't matter."  
"It does. Your feelings matter."  
"I don't know. I miss Dad a lot, I guess."  
"You don't feel like he's around enough?"  
"I don't know. I guess when he's here I don't wanna talk to him, but I wanna please him, and I know I can't."  
"Sweetie, you don't have to please him. He loves you."  
No response. I guess the idea was worth a shot.  
Jim and I told him that night about his upcoming voyage. He was happier than I had ever seen him. Ever. He hugged both of us tightly and even hugged Liz when she walked into the room. We told her their father's proposal. She was just as happy for him as he was for himself. We soon made the arrangements for him to go on a merchant ship in a few days and made sure it had a trusted captain to watch him somewhat carefully.  
Danny talked to us a lot more over the next few days. He was even a little more outgoing to the Dopplers. Their children had already graduated from the Academy with Dexter as an astrophysicist, Grace as a painter and potter, Diane as a Lieutenant, and Margaret as an architect (the Academy offered education in more areas besides those only offered for spacers).  
  
Jim was out one day at Crescentia while the rest of us stayed at home. Danny was outside daydreaming happily, and Liz and I were looking over some updated maps of the Etherium in the house.  
  
A neighbor brought my injured son into the house. Liz and I stood up and ran to him in fear. The neighbor carried him to his room as we followed up the stairs. Danny was moaning and had a huge bump on the side of his head. His eyes were shut tightly. The neighbor said he found a broken solar surfer next to Danny near a canyon's edge. Jim's surfer. The one he hadn't ridden since he graduated. The one in the shack near the house. Jim always told Danny never to go in there. He hardly ever went in there himself.  
We thanked the neighbor and asked only that he fetch the town's physician for us.  
Danny was permanently injured. The concussion made him blind in his left eye. The physician told us he was very lucky because the blindness and the bump on his head were the worst, if not the only, injuries. Just a cold pack on his head daily was needed. We thanked the doctor when Jim returned home. I ran to him and told him what happened. Before he could respond, I almost pleaded him not to punish Danny for ruining the solar surfer. He would already feel enough punishment with his injuries.  
"Laura, I'm not mad that the surfer's ruined. I can always make a new one of those. I'm mad that he disobeyed my orders!"  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"There's only one thing I can think of."  
"Jim, no. Not the voyage."  
"We have to."  
"Well, maybe because he's injured we can postpone it, but don't take it away completely."  
Liz spoke up. "Mommy's right Daddy. He need's this trip. The last thing he needs is for you to be angry at him."  
Jim was near boiling. "Liz, stay out of this! You can't defend him forever."  
I said to her, "He's right, honey. This isn't your job. We'll work this out."  
She left the room in near tears.  
I continued, "I know I was against this before, but you were right. He won't find another Silver. He doesn't need one. But he needs you."  
  
I couldn't stop Jim from going upstairs. There was yelling. I ran up there after a few moments with the excuse that Danny needed a cold pack. Danny was crying. I hugged him as Jim left the room. This wasn't over yet. Our son may get his trip back. I'd talk to Jim when he cooled down. That night, I slept on the sofa and worried. 


	8. Connections to the Past

Connections to the Past  
  
I woke up to Jim softly stroking my cheek.  
"Laura, wake up."  
I propped myself up on my elbows without a smile, remembering last night.  
Jim continued, "Listen. I thought about it a lot last night. I mean, I got like four hours of sleep!" he said with a chuckle. "He should go. You and Liz were right. I guess I was just mad that he broke the surfer."  
Reflecting on this, I said, "I thought you were only angry about him not following orders."  
"Well, maybe the surfer was a little part of it. I'm sorry. I lost control."  
"I may have talked you in to letting him go anyway," I said with a smirk. "After all, I am your wife. By the way, it was your idea."  
"Yeah. So are you gonna tell him? I'm a little afraid he's gonna fly into a rage when I get up there."  
"No! No, Jim, this is your job. It'll be okay. Thanks for doing this."  
"Well, he does need this, and I sure hope it works."  
Suddenly, Liz screamed from upstairs. She ran down to us with a small piece of paper in her hand.  
"He's gone!" she panted anxiously.  
"What?" we responded in unison.  
"You heard me! Danny's gone! I saw a rope hanging out of his open window. He must have lowered himself down. Anyway, he left this note on his bed"  
I grabbed it hurriedly, and Jim read over my shoulder.  
  
Dear family,  
  
I'm sorry. I've had it. I'm sick of being brainless and of being different than the rest of you. Face it. I'm just not smart enough to be part of this family. I mean, all of you are so good at so many things, and I'm not. Don't worry about me. I need to leave. I'll probably go to the spaceport and see where I go from there. I don't know. I'm not mad anymore that you took away my voyage, Dad. Sorry I crashed the solar surfer. I'll be fine. And don't worry about my eye. This blind spot won't be that hard to get used to. I love you guys, but you don't need a troublemaker around making things worse. Take care of each other. You might hear from me sometime later on. Who knows?  
  
Danny  
  
My legs gave way from beneath me. I sank to the sofa. My baby. Gone. Alone. I burst into irrepressible tears. I could hear Liz's quiet sobs echo mine. Jim stood there motionless reading and rereading the letter. I think he tried to speak but couldn't find the words. When my tears almost completely ran dry, I looked up at my husband. He sank to the sofa as well and put his head in his hands.  
"What've I done?" he sniffled. "Th-this is all my fault."  
"Jim, no," I cried, taking him in my arms.  
Liz came over and sat on his other side. "Daddy, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. He wanted to leave. Besides, we'll find him. I know it sounds impractical, but my navigation job starts tomorrow. If I find him out there, I'll-"  
"Oh, honey," I chuckled nervously. "Don't worry about it. Just focus on your job."  
"What have I done," Jim repeated.  
Liz and I continued to comfort him as if he were a little boy. Our own comforts reassured us as well.  
  
We took Liz to the spaceport the next day, said our farewells silently, and watched as her ship disappeared into the Etherium. Then we went to the control hub and informed the officials of our son's departure. They told us they would send out officers and other forces to search. We thanked them as we left.  
  
The days dragged into weeks. Needless to say, Jim and I were heartbroken. He kept on cursing himself while I continued to comfort him. One night on the porch, he brought up the distant memories of which he rarely spoke.  
"This is just like my dad," he seemed to say randomly.  
"What do you mean?" I was quite used to his curses upon himself, but this was different.  
"I thought I was the cause of my dad leaving when I was a kid. I partly was. He didn't like me. Now, I'm the cause of my son leaving. And just because he says he's not angry at me anymore doesn't necessarily make it true."  
"Jim, don't. This isn't the same. Again, it wasn't your fault. We all played a little part in his mind--or so it seems to him--to make him leave. But, like your father, it was his decision."  
"Exactly. Like my father."  
"But Danny left a note. What did Leland leave you? A memory of his back as he walked away, right?"  
Jim was silent after this. I didn't know what else to say, so I went inside while he stayed on the porch.  
  
The Dopplers were a comfort as always. The doctor seemed to have a never-ending patience with Danny, and while the captain made a remark here and there, she was still the kind soul toward our son that she had always been. Their children were out of the house already, so they did not know about Danny leaving. Our mothers were also a great consolation to us. Danny seemed to have a special connection with Sarah and Momma that sparked when we visited them. They always seemed to talk about things that stimulated his interests. I didn't know exactly how they did it. Maybe it was something I would learn if I became a grandmother. B.E.N. and Morph were absolutely devastated. They loved Danny more like brothers than anything. He seemed to connect with them fairly well in a strange way (although he was much more withdrawn than B.E.N.).  
  
We continued on with our daily lives. Jim made frequent trips to Crescentia as usual not only checking updates and getting newcomers ready to fight but also fixing mechanical issues in warships. Morph and I often went with him because there were no children at home to talk to or care for. The little blob brought some comic relief and reassuring babbling sounds to a turbulent time. I often wondered if something bad might happen to both our children while they were out in the Etherium (although I knew exactly where Liz was going, anything could happen on the way), but I shut these fears out of my mind.  
  
It was nearly a month later when Liz knocked on our door and we gave her an ecstatic welcome. We had not expected her home so soon.  
"Mommy. Daddy," she sighed with a smile. "I brought a little something home with me."  
She pulled our son, who had been standing on the side of the porch, to the front door. He was smiling. Smiling. The lump from his concussion had gone. Jim and I poured over him and, with tears of joy, embraced him. I knew Jim was as beyond relief as I was.  
"That's not all," our son said with a happy note to his voice.  
We had not looked out into the yard yet, but when we did, we saw a tall man with a large round waist and some metal limbs. It was him. The murderer.  
"Silver!" I don't think I had ever seen Jim so happy. He was happier than Danny was when we told our son of his voyage. Jim ran to the cyborg and hugged him like a son hugging a father. My hard feelings toward the man soften when I saw Jim's delight. I even laughed.  
"How'd-what-what all happened?" I stammered, wondering about the events that must have taken place.  
"Hey, Dad! Silver!" Danny shouted to the reunited surrogate father and son. "Come inside! Liz and I wanna tell you how we found him, Dad!" Turning to Liz, he inquired, "Or did he find us?"  
Liz shrugged with a smile, and we went inside.  
  
Author's note: More events to come... Hang in there. 


	9. Reunion

Reunion  
  
All of us found a seat around the kitchen table in joyous spirits. Suddenly, Morph came from who-knows-where with loud, happy trills. He recognized his former owner immediately and rubbed against his cheek as the cyborg stroked the blob with his finger.  
"Morphie!" the rouge cried merrily. "Oh ho! I've missed ya so much. The ol' spacer's life hasn't been much the same withou' ya! Bet Jimbo and the fam'ly are takin' great care of ya though."  
Morph flew around Silver's head enthusiastically as if agreeing with him. We knew the little creature missed his former owner. He snuggled on the man's left shoulder to rest as we chuckled.  
"So, Silver," stated Jim with uncontainable joy in his voice. "How'd you find Danny? How'd you get here? When did Liz join the group? Why-"  
"Whoa! Slow down, Jimbo! I think Danny here should start the story."  
"Uh, okay," Danny said somewhat unsurely. "Well, it all kinda started when I went out the window."  
Liz gave a stifled laugh to this expression.  
"Anyway," he continued after giving her a look, "I brought some money in my duffle bag--enough to get to the spaceport. So I figured I'd find the ship I was supposed to go on and asked where to find it. When I found its docking area, I went to a nearby pub to get something to eat. Well, that's when I ran into Silver."  
"So you were at Crescentia the whole time?" Jim asked Silver, dumbfounded.  
"Oh, no, Jimbo. Only on occasion," Silver responded. He continued, "He was at the bar area and ordered something non-alcoholic. Smart lad. He looked angry 'n' was reserved. Not talkin'. So I started something. I asked 'im where he was from. He answered, 'Montressor.' He looked vaguely familiar. That angry expression. I asked for his name. 'Danny Hawkins,' he answered. Well, when I heard that, I guessed who his father was. Of course, I was correct. The boy wasn't surprised. He said, 'You probably know my famous parents. My dad's a captain, and my mom's a navigator.' I took a wild guess. I knew only one navigator who would be 'round Jim's age 'bout now. 'Laura Williamson Hawkins?' I asked. He nodded without a smile."  
Jim and I started at our son.  
"Hey," Danny cried. "You guys know I was tired of being referred to as the captain and navigator's son!"  
"Danny," I corrected, "let him continue."  
"Wait a sec," Jim interjected. "Silver, you know Laura?"  
The pirate didn't hesitate. "I met 'er when she was just a tiny lass. Besides, everyone's heard of the Williamsons."  
"Whoa. This really is a small universe," Jim said with wide eyes.  
Silver went on, "I couldn't believe my Jimbo was a captain already, but I knew he had the makings of greatness in 'im."  
Jim smiled as if lost in a memory.  
"So I introduced myself to the boy, and he perked up. He told me his father talked to him and his sister about me. That Jimbo said if his children should consider anyone to be their grandfather, it would be me. Well, I was touched to the heart. I asked 'im 'bout his sister. 'She's just so perfect,' he said in an annoyed way. 'N' he said, 'I wanna be like her, but I can't. I wanna be like my parents too. But I just don't fit in, so I'm running away. I'm thinking of not going on that ship I'm supposed to go on and just finding something else'"  
"Danny!" I raised my voice.  
"Well I felt rebellious," my son replied in self-defense. He continued a little of the story. "Silver was gonna leave on one of those pirate ships soon after that. He told me that he only worked at the pub about a week every couple months, and they invited him back only because he was such a good cook. I knew he was a pirate from what you told me, Dad. So I asked if I could go with him. It sounded cool and, most of all, rebellious."  
Silver continued, "I didn't want to put the lad in danger, especially when I knew he was a Hawkins, but I brought 'im with me on the ship anyway. It was docked out of sight only a couple blocks away. I promised myself I'd keep my ol' cyborg eye on 'im all the time. Sure we plundered a few innocent merchant vessels 'ere and there on our trip, but I watched the lad the entire time. Like I looked after you, Jimbo. I saw you in this young boy."  
Jim smiled proudly and ruffled Danny's hair. Danny chuckled.  
As I listened to his story, I forgot about my father and the murder. All I saw at that time was a good man with a soft heart.  
"It was awesome!" cried Danny, interrupting my thoughts. "He taught me how to maneuver a longboat, handle the solar sails, let me try my hand at the helm, and a lot of the other stuff spacers do. I mean, not like the stuff officers do, but you know. Anyway, that's where Liz comes in. Go on, Liz."  
"Well, the merchant ship I was on reached its destination at Spaceport Neblaria. I stayed at this inn near the docking area. The next morning we set out for home, but this small pirate vessel attacked us. All of the goods were taken. The rest of the merchant ship's crew escaped in longboats, apparently heading for Neblaria. They hadn't noticed that I hadn't joined them. Before I got my own longboat, the pirates captured me. I was tied up down in the brig and was probably there for at least an hour. That's when Danny came down to check on the prisoners (although I was the only one). I was shocked. None of us thought I'd find him while I was gone. This was more than I could stand, however. He had become one of them. A pirate. I told him that I wasn't leaving unless he came with me. After much persuading, he finally agreed. Then I met Silver."  
"I went down into the brig to check on Danny," started Silver, "when I saw 'im helpin' a young lass out of the ropes that held her. I recognized those blue eyes immediately. Yours, Jimbo. He introduced me to Liz, and said he had to leave with 'er. I felt a pang of sadness. I couldn't go with 'em."  
"But," Danny interrupted, "we--well, I-- pleaded him to come with us. Besides, he was the only one who knew a way out of there without getting caught by the other pirates. They were still busy stealing the last things from the victims' ship, so we figured we could get out without a huge risk of being noticed. So we got in one of the pirates' longboats and got out of there. Silver let me drive."  
Liz had to say, "Mom. Dad. Have you ever seen him maneuver one of those things? He's brilliant."  
Danny was trying to hold back his pride. "Hey, Silver taught me everything I know about it. Besides, Liz, you navigated us to Neblaria without your instruments. That's not bad."  
"I used the stars. Mom taught me how to do that. We met up with the captain and the rest of the merchant ship crew at Neblaria. We kinda had to make Silver keep his distance from us, so they wouldn't see him in the crowd. I mean, they wouldn't let a pirate on their ship. I also kinda told them that Danny was also a prisoner, and we escaped together."  
"Liz," I said threateningly, "you know about lying."  
"But, Mommy, I wouldn't have gotten Danny on the ship otherwise! Anyway, Silver, Danny, and I stayed at that inn I told you about near the docking area for the night."  
"Hey," Danny laughed. "That guy at the front desk was flirting with you!"  
"He was not! He was just being polite!"  
"No. No, he was so flirting with you!"  
"Danny," I had to stop the nonsense. "Finish the story."  
He went on, "So we sneaked Silver on another ship we took home (the other ship was pretty much destroyed). I don't think anyone suspected we were sneaking food to a stowaway."  
Silver laughed heartily.  
"He got off the ship at Crescentia when no one was looking and got him on the shuttle home. I don't think anyone there knew he was an outlaw. Then we got back here."  
"Wow," said Jim somewhat breathlessly. "What a trip!"  
"Thank you, Silver," I wasn't afraid of him then. "You have really helped Danny. I don't know how, but you did."  
"Aw. It's all inside of 'im, Laura."  
  
We gave Silver our rarely-used guest room. Jim talked happily half the night about him. My feelings about Silver may have changed.  
  
I got up early the next morning to put on a pot of coffee and possibly make breakfast. Silver came down the stairs and into the kitchen soon afterward.  
"Oh, good morning, Mr. Silver," I began the conversation.  
"Top of the mornin' to ya, Laura! Your hospitality is much appreciated."  
"Anytime. By the way, thanks again for looking after Danny. How did you make him so happy and so much more outgoing?"  
"Well, he mentioned all that bothered 'im when he met me. I knew his father wasn't like Jimbo's, but I thought I could teach 'im a thing or two by keepin' 'im busy. Sure enough, he found that he was good at lots of things on the ship. You should've seen his face light up when he handled that longboat. Just like his Dad!"  
"Thank you."  
"Would ya like me to help ya with breakfast?"  
"Would you like to?"  
"Well, I'm an ol' galley cook. Of course I would."  
"Okay. Wanna know something? Jim is a much better cook than I am."  
"Really?" Silver's eyebrows rose as he got up to help.  
"Yeah. I mean, think about it. He helped his mother run an inn and helped you in the galley when he was your cabin boy. I, on the other hand, was navigating all the time and so was my mother. We haven't had much time to learn to cook great cuisine, but we get by. My family eats what I cook, but they love when their dad does it." Silver and I chuckled.  
"So how is yer mother?"  
"Oh, she's fine. She hasn't navigated in a while though. Migraine headaches, you know."  
"Oh. I see. Yer getting along alright?  
I knew where this was going. "Without my father? Oh, yeah. We've missed him, but we got by."  
"I'm sorry, Laura."  
"What?'  
"I'm sorry I killed yer father. He was a great man."  
"Why'd you do it?"  
"Philip knew I was a pirate when no one else on the ship did. He also knew about my obsession for the 'loot of a thousand worlds.' He repeatedly reminded me that there were more important things in life than riches, but I became worried that he would tell someone about my violent past and my potential intentions to get the loot."  
"So it was all out of fear and selfishness?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry, Laura."  
I had to express my true feelings. "I never told anyone, you know. I let them believe it was just an accident. At first, it was out of fear of your threats. But it doesn't matter to me how he died anymore. It's just the fact that he's dead. Telling someone won't bring him back. No one's going to replace him. But now I've seen that you are able to love and how you loved Jim and saved his life. Without him and the new attitude he got after he met you, I wouldn't have my children and my wonderful life today. I wouldn't have married a law-breaking rebel, and I wouldn't have gotten to know him because he wouldn't have been at the Academy, I'm sure. I owe that to you, Silver. The murder was too long ago anyway. I will never forget Daddy's death, but I forgive you for it."  
"Oh, Laura. That's a courageous thing. To forgive."  
After a minute's thought, I changed the subject. "So, Silver! What's on the menu?"  
"How 'bout Bonzabeast stew?"  
"For breakfast?" We both ended up laughing.  
  
Author's Note: To be continued... 


	10. New Discoveries

New Discoveries  
  
Silver stayed with us for three more days after he apologized to me. Fortunately, no one came to our house, so no one discovered we were having a pirate as a guest. On the night before he left (the kids were already asleep upstairs), Jim, Silver, and I sat on the sofa and chairs in the living room while having some tea. Silver did something I never would have expected and, at that present time, absolutely dreaded.  
The old rouge began, "Jimbo, I got somethin' that's been botherin' me for a few days now."  
"Oh, yeah?" Jim questioned, "What is it?"  
"Well, it has to do wi' Laura. I've lied to too many people about this to keep it a secret from ev'ryone except Laura 'n' me. 'N' she's been keepin' it a burden on herself for too long as well."  
I jumped up. "Silver, no. This isn't necessary. It's over." It wouldn't make things better to tell Jim. It was too late anyway. My reaction had already sparked Jim's interest in the subject.  
"No," he urged. "What is it?"  
Before I could stop him, Silver continued, "I killed Laura's father."  
I sank back onto the sofa without a word. The room was silent for a few moments. Jim's eyebrows were furrowed, and I could tell from his eyes that he was thinking hard.  
"What do you mean?" my husband asked.  
"Jim," I insisted. "It's no big deal. I-"  
"I should think it's a big deal. What were you saying Silver?"  
Silver told the story as images of when I was seven reappeared in my mind. I was worried for Jim at this point. Would he be hurt that Silver had done this? What would he say when he found out I was lying about Daddy's death the whole time-that it wasn't just some accident? Would he never want to see Silver again?  
Silver explained his evil intentions and that I had forgiven him. After he finished, there was another long silence. Finally Jim spoke up, "Laura, you lied to me. I know Silver's a pirate. I know he's murdered quite a few people. He almost killed me on the Treasure Planet voyage. I'm not happy he killed your dad, but I can't believe you lied about something like this. You never even told your mom."  
"Jim," I couldn't take this. "Obviously, he would have been arrested for this. I know I should've told someone. But I was afraid. Now, it doesn't even matter that much to me. It doesn't matter how he died. He's just dead."  
"That's not the point, Laura," he said in a scolding way without raising his voice. "I mean, who knows what else you could be lying to me about?"  
"Jim. I wouldn't do that. I'm not a liar. You know that. This-I mean, it's been so many years-"  
Jim just left the room.  
"I'm sorry, Laura," Silver said with his head down. "I had no idea he would react that way. I thought maybe it'd take load off yer shoulders. It took a load off mine."  
I looked up in surprise. It never occurred to me that he really felt guilty about the murder, not just what he did to Momma and me but what he did to himself. He had to tell Jim because they were like father and son. Now that I was married to Silver's "son," he felt that his "son" now had a connection with the victim through me. I felt sorry for Silver who left the room to talk to Jim alone.  
  
Jim seemed to be back to normal the next day. I think Silver really explained things well to him. I knew there was something special about the old pirate.  
Strangely, I only just noticed that Silver's hair had turned-well- silver. Not only that, but Liz had grown an inch or two taller than me, it seemed, while she was gone. Danny was only a couple inches shorter than me. Well, I never did grow that much taller after age fourteen. After all, Jim was almost a head taller than me. It's amazing that sometimes one doesn't notice some things until one really think about them.  
  
Silver left the next night (under the cover of darkness of course). Jim never really got angry at Silver about the murder, and he certainly didn't show anger that night. The two had glistening eyes when they hugged good-bye. Liz and Danny also said their farewells and thank-yous. I did as well. I had to embrace him for the good he had done for me. I forgot the bad.  
Jim wiped his eyes as all of us watched his little solar skiff go out of sight. "Yeah," Jim said with a smile. "I'll see him again."  
  
The next day, Liz took Danny to Crescentia for a little more time to "get away," as he called it. They would probably look around some of the shops and other places Danny had never been to before. Jim and I stayed home. We worked in a room we had made into an office. We sat at different desks as I looked over navigation papers and maps and as Jim worked on some military papers and extra battle strategies.  
On that day, he spoke up saying, "Laur, may I show you something?"  
"Sure," I answered. "We both need a little break."  
He left the room and returned a few moments later with a small book. It looked like it had a leather cover with light tan pages.  
"Okay," Jim said, setting the book on my desk and pulling up another chair. "You know when Danny was gone I spent some time in his room 'cause I missed him so much, right?"  
"Yes." I recalled his absences from the rest of the house as he spent about an hour a day in our missing son's bedroom.  
"Well, I found this." He patted the book.  
"Jim! You know better than to go snooping around Danny's room! I mean, you were reading his journal or diary or whatever-"  
"Laura. Laura. Calm down," he said with a laugh. "This isn't really a diary. Check this out." He opened the book. "They're drawings."  
There certainly were drawings. Drawings of ships. Of buildings. Of different species on Montressor. I sat down slowly without moving my eyes away from the pages.  
"Oh, my-" My voice trailed off.  
"You see the drawings of the ships?" Jim pointed to one labeled "Solar galleon RLS Majestic." "They are amazingly accurate. He knows the proportions. See the measurements he's put down? You and I have been on the Majestic. This is exactly what it looks like. The cross section shows every room and quarter in the right places."  
"This is phenomenal." I was truly amazed. Our son had talent. I'm talking talent! It wasn't just that he was a great artist. He knew so much about ships it was amazing. This was no small matter. He thought he wasn't good at anything. Jim and I decided to talk to him about it. Not tonight. But maybe before school started (which was about two months away at the time). We would have to think about what to do with this discovery. There was still hope for Danny's academic improvement. Maybe he had to find a new way to study. We would have to think and see.  
  
That night when the children (all right, so maybe they weren't children anymore) came home, Liz called me into her room before bed.  
"Mommy," she began, "you know that guy at the inn at Neblaria? The one Danny said was flirting with me?"  
"I remember."  
"Well, when Danny was asleep in the other bed (I got a two-bed room) on my second visit to the inn, the young man took me to dinner."  
"Liz, he was a stranger. You know that. We've been telling you since you were little not to go anywhere with strangers. No matter how kind they seem. You know better."  
"Mommy, I'm sorry, but listen. Everything was okay. It was just dinner. Nothing more than that."  
"What did you tell him about yourself?"  
"Well, he knew my name when I checked in to the inn. He recognized that I was a Hawkins and automatically assumed I was from Montressor. You know how everyone seems to know about you and Daddy and all. I told him why I had come back a second time and about the pirate attack. He had let Silver into the inn without a problem by the way. I think he knew him. Not personally, but I don't know."  
"So anyway..." I prodded her to move on.  
"Well he just told me about himself. His name is Samuel Prentice. He prefers Sam though. He's twenty. He was really very nice. He's got green eyes and hair that is almost jet black. He's pretty good-looking. He paid for dinner and everything."  
"He wasn't really flirting with you, I hope?"  
"No. Of course not. Danny was just trying to be annoying."  
"Liz. I don't want you doing this again. You were lucky this time, but it's dangerous. I know I'm being protective, but-"  
"All right. I won't do it again. But think about it. I don't wanna marry him or anything." She laughed. "But when you and Daddy met, you went to eat with him immediately afterward. He didn't hurt you did he?"  
"Well, I trust you not to do that again," I said, somewhat ignoring the question. "Good night, sweetheart."  
"Good night, Mommy."  
I went to bed that night with an uneasy feeling, not mentioning anything to Jim about this new information.  
  
Author's Note: For all you Silver fans: Silver will be back. More to come. PixieGirl13: Check your "Jim's Angel" reviews. 


	11. A Tall, Handsome Stranger

A Tall, Handsome Stranger  
  
Everyone was glad to see Danny back home, especially with his new attitude. Dr. Doppler was very excited about the fact that he could shower our son with information about the scientific aspects of the celestial bodies now that the youth had seen them firsthand. Captain Amelia was interested to hear about his abilities at the helm and in a longboat. B.E.N. and Morph were extremely happy to have their old friend back and did not hold back from showing it. Momma and Sarah both cried tears of relief and joy to see their grandson home. Momma often helped Sarah around the inn. Since Jim and I married, they had been catching up on their friendship after not seeing each other for years before. Therefore, we usually knew where to find both in one place.  
Danny's half-blindness did not seem to show much. He looked alert most, if not all, of the time. Whenever someone was positioned to his left and Danny was looking straight ahead, that person would have to call him with his or her voice or make some motion almost directly in front of him to get his attention. Sometimes he couldn't see the motions because of his bangs, which hung in the way.  
  
One day, Jim gave him a chance that I had not seen coming. Danny, Jim, and I were seated in the living room. Jim was reading the newspaper.  
  
Jim started, looking up from his paper, "You really seemed to be interested in the solar surfer, Danny. You, uh, want me to give you some lessons?"  
I started to object. "Jim-" He raised his hand for silence and winked at me. I knew then to let him handle it.  
"Are you serious?" Danny sat up straighter on the sofa, looking excited.  
"Absolutely." Jim replied with a smile.  
  
Despite my trust in Jim, I couldn't hold it in, "Jim he's half blind. I assume you need all of your senses working perfectly to be able to ride that thing safely."  
"Well," Danny defended, "most of the time the solar sail is covering your left side anyway. All my other senses are fine." To Jim, he said, "So are you gonna teach me all the tricks and maneuvers and stuff? So I can be as good as you?"  
"Sure," Jim replied. "Of course, it took me a while." Jim returned to the newspaper.  
Danny's smile faded. "How long would you say?"  
"I don't know. I was really a beginner when I was eight. I got the most challenging maneuvers down when I was about fifteen."  
"Seven years?'  
"Approximately."  
I knew Jim was trying to dissuade him.  
"Geez. I'm not that patient." He gave a short laugh. "Are you sure?"  
"Well, the amount of time shouldn't keep you from doing it."  
Danny looked at me for a moment. I said, "He's right, honey. If you really want to do it, that's fine."  
He looked back at his father. "You know, Dad, it's really nice of you to offer, but I don't think it's worth it at this point."  
Jim sounded surprised. "Really?"  
"Yeah. I mean, I guess I don't want to risk getting blind in both eyes. I'd probably get really impatient one day and try to do something stupid before I was ready. Thanks, Dad, but that's okay." Danny got up and left.  
I looked at Jim with a slight smile. He said with a smirk, "I don't want him getting hurt either."  
  
I had told Jim about Liz's encounter with the young man, Samuel Prentice, at Neblaria. He did not seem too bothered by it. She was home safe, and that was all that was important.  
  
It a few day's later, I asked Danny to get the door after we heard a knock. He called us to the door after answering it. Liz stopped dead in her tracks when we saw a tall, young man with green eyes and nearly jet- black hair that seemed to go in all directions in an untidy way. He was a handsome man. He smiled when he saw Liz. It was a wide, bright smile, and he had a noticeable dimple in his left cheek.  
"It's the guy from the inn," Danny informed us indifferently.  
"Hi, Liz," the stranger said in a pleasant but confident voice.  
"H-h-hello," she stammered back, apparently shocked.  
"Well we can't just make him stand outside." No matter who it was, I knew we shouldn't be rude. "Please come in."  
"Thank you, ma'am." He nodded to me and sounded polite despite his confidence.  
Liz began the introduction. "Um. Sam, these are my parents Jim and Laura Hawkins, and you've met Danny. Mommy. Daddy. This is Sam Prentice."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain and Mrs. Hawkins. I've heard so much about you in my lifetime. All have been good things of course."  
Jim and I thanked him. He ruffled Danny's hair in a friendly manner, obviously thinking it was all right because he had already met our son. Danny didn't look so delighted.  
"I hope you don't mind me stopping by," he said charmingly, "but the solar cutter I was on had some technical problems, and we have to stay here on Montressor for a couple of days. I am staying at the Benbow Inn." He asked Jim, "Owned by your mother, right? I recall her telling me that you were her son."  
"Yes," Jim responded, somewhat shocked himself. "Uh, Sam. Come into the kitchen. We'll talk there."  
Jim and Danny took him to the kitchen area. Liz pulled me aside.  
She whispered loudly, "Mommy, I had no idea he'd come. I-I didn't even think-"  
"Shhh. Honey, calm down. It's all right. We'll just have to treat him as our guest."  
Liz fumbled with her long braid, which she did when she was nervous. "Are you mad at me? You know, for having dinner with him and telling him who I was?"  
I sighed. "Liz, you didn't see this coming. It isn't your fault. He had to have your name for a room at that inn. But he probably knows a little more than he should about us."  
"I'm sorry. Let's-let's just kick him out. I don't really even know who he is."  
"Liz! He's our guest. We don't need to be rude. Just cautious."  
We went into the kitchen to join in on the conversation.  
  
Sam stayed overnight at the Benbow Inn. During the next day, he and Liz spent a lot of time together. They always had laughter in their conversations. Liz's apprehension seemed to disappear. Jim was worried that she might be becoming interested in men at too young of an age. I reminded him of how young we were when we met and that she wasn't necessarily interested in him in that way. Maybe he was just an acquaintance. He reminded me that our friendship had grown to love, and it could happen the same way with Sam and Liz. I told him not to be concerned. Liz was smart and sensible and should be trusted.  
Sam was very polite to us, and even Danny lightened up toward him (once even referring to him as "cool"). Morph was thrilled that a new person was in the house and became attached to him right away (of course he became attached to nearly everyone, but Jim would always be his favorite). The repaired solar cutter came to the edge of the dock outside the Benbow Inn that night. We decided to see Sam off. Before he left, he gave Liz a small token to remember him by in case they wouldn't meet anytime soon or ever again. It was a lovely gold bracelet with what looked like four Quelecquian jewels (which were extremely rare) on it. It struck Jim, Danny, and me quite suddenly when he kissed her directly on the lips. As quick as it was the kiss was, it left even Liz pretty stunned. She turned to us with wide eyes as we stared back. We heard the rockets of the cutter ignite but didn't look up as it lifted away from our planet. Our eyes were still locked with Liz's eyes.  
  
Author's Note: To be continued. It will get more exciting and more adventurous in a few chapters (not many chapters; don't worry). PixieGirl13: Check your "Jim's Angel" reviews again. 


	12. Break In

Break-In  
  
Jim and Danny had already gone to bed that night. I was getting ready to go upstairs when I found Liz sitting quietly at the kitchen table sipping a glass of water. I sat in the chair across from her.  
"Do you like him?" I asked.  
"Sam?" she responded. "Oh, he's nice. He's really great when you get to know him."  
"Yes. I heard you talking and laughing all day."  
Liz giggled slightly.  
"Did you expect the kiss?"  
"Did I look like I did, Mommy?"  
"Well, you did look pretty dumbfounded." I smiled at her, but she just stared at me without a grin.  
"I don't like him in that way, Mommy. I hardly know him. And look at this bracelet." She held up her left arm to display the glistening piece of jewelry. "If he just got this for me--I mean--I shouldn't be getting this expensive stuff when I don't even know him."  
"It is beautiful. Quelecquian jewels are rare you know."  
"Exactly. But look at this. I can't get it off." She made some attempts to undo the metal fastener that locked it to her wrist. I tried to help her with it but was not successful.  
With a sigh, I said, "We'll see if your father can get it off somehow in the morning." I reflected for a moment before asking, "Liz, Sam helps run an inn. What was he doing on a ship?"  
"Well, he does work at an inn on a spaceport, so obviously he has to do some spacer occupation, right?"  
"I suppose," I said suspiciously. "What does he do besides work at that inn?"  
"He told me he's a rigger."  
"Really? I didn't know they used Terrans that often to manage the solar sails. He must be very agile."  
"Well, you know, he also checks on the solar crystals below deck and all."  
"Hmm." This news was a little strange to me, but I supposed anything could happen.  
"That was my first kiss you know," Liz said somewhat dreamily.  
I tried to steer away from talking about Sam. "You know, it's funny. Your father did not have a girlfriend, and I didn't have a boyfriend all our days at the Academy. We only knew each other really, but we thought of each other more like friends. We didn't even kiss until your father proposed to me."  
Liz laughed. "That sounds so romantic. You told me you found that engagement ring box by your navigating tools when he proposed. How did you know it wasn't just something someone lost?"  
"Well, when the box turned into Morph after I picked it up, I knew it was from him."  
"That was Morph?" She laughed even harder. "Did he ever get on one knee?"  
"No. Your father's not the kind of person to do that in front of anyone. I think he was a little shy at the time too." I smiled in my memories.  
Liz thought for a moment. "How'd we get into this conversation about marriage? I assure you I'm not marrying anyone for a long time."  
"Good. I'd miss you too much if you left home."  
We both went upstairs for bed.  
  
Jim tried the next day to get the bracelet off of Liz's wrist. He even went so far as to use a flame to melt the fastener (not before Liz put a fire proof material on her skin both around and under the bracelet). Its shape did not change at all. Liz never wore jewelry much in her life, so that, combined with her insecurity about Sam, motivated her to want to remove the blasted thing.  
  
About a week passed since the young man left our planet. It was then Jim and I decided to speak to Danny about the talent we had found in him. We went into his room. Danny looked up from a book and asked, "What's up? Is something up? I can tell whenever you both come into my room like that that something's up."  
"Well," Jim started, his face beaming, "while you were gone, I made a little discovery."  
"Now," I interrupted, "please don't be alarmed, dear. He was in your room, and we know you don't really appreciate us coming in here."  
"What were you doing in here?" Danny asked somewhat surprised. "There's nothing special in here."  
Jim went on, "Actually, I did take a look at that book on your nightstand."  
Danny glanced at it and back at Jim. "Oh, that? I dunno. I just doodle a lot when I'm depressed."  
I was worried before that our son may have gone crazy about us intruding on his property, but now I had to let him know that his abilities were worth something special.  
"Danny," I said in a rather pleading voice as I sat with him on his bed and grabbed the journal, "your work here is remarkable. Your drawings are immaculate, especially when it comes to scale and detail."  
"You think so?"  
Jim entered the conversation. "Yeah. You know there are some pretty good jobs out there for people with artistic ability. I'm not just talking about artists either. I mean, there are architects for spaceport buildings and ship designers. The list is almost endless."  
Danny looked amazed and wide-eyed. "Wow. Dad. I didn't think about that. But face it. They won't hire someone with my grades."  
"See, honey," I said with a wide smile, "that's the thing. I think all your tutors have been missing something and teaching you in the right way. Maybe their ways work for some students, but everyone has a different way of learning, and I think this will help us to find out what works best for you. It could make all the difference."  
"But how could I have gone my whole life and not have figured out what I was doing wrong?"  
"Well, maybe it'll just take some thinking about," Jim answered. "What do you say, Laura?"  
"I think maybe you are more of a visual learner," I said. "Judging from your attention to detail, you seem to take mental pictures when you see something interesting."  
Danny whispered, "I never thought of that." Then more loudly, "I mean, I do observe a lot of people around here. And when I don't have this sketchbook with me, I can usually remember what they look like pretty well. But for things like the ships and stuff, I have to look at pictures and books. Like this one." He held up the book he had been looking at. It was full of images of every type of vessel imaginable. He found it in our office apparently.  
Jim and I left the room as Danny just stared out his window smiling. I felt that we had helped to light a spark somewhere inside our son. I also felt a new determination that seemed to glow from him.  
  
It was about eight' o'clock that night, and Jim, Liz, Danny, Morph, and I settled around the fire. Danny told Liz about his new abilities and a possible turn-around in his academic capabilities. She was so proud of him that she hugged him quite unexpectedly. Danny, being somewhat stand- offish about hugging his sister at his age tried to escape from her grasp and finally succeeded after attempts that seemed to last for a whole minute. The rest of us laughed.  
"You know, Danny," Jim said, "someday you're going to miss the good old days when Liz used to hug you all the time."  
"Who says I'll ever stop?" Liz joked.  
"Yeah. Yeah. Well, I'm gettin' kinda old for that stuff, you know?" Danny said in a fairly aloof manner.  
Jim and I looked at each other and grinned. Yes. They were both growing up to quickly.  
Suddenly there was a noise coming from upstairs. It sounded like glass breaking in the office. There was the sound of angry, rough voices. We put out the fire with racing hearts so the intruders would not detect that anyone was home (all the other lights in the house were out and it became dark except for the dim glow coming from outside).  
"I'm gonna get a laser rifle," Jim said quietly but with an edge to his voice.  
"Jim," I reminded him quickly in a loud whisper, "the rifles are in the closet upstairs. If you go up there they will see you pass the office door without a doubt. They might hurt you. Don't risk it!" Then to everyone I said, "All right, everyone. Outside now. We'll have to run for help."  
We rushed to a near-by tree outside that was quite a good distance from the house.  
"All right, Danny, go get some of the robo-constables at the police station," I ordered. "You know where to find them."  
Danny hurried off. The distance to the station wasn't that great.  
The rest of us watched as a menacing solar skiff came out from behind the house where the office window was. The harsh voices came from the skiff and were not drowned out by the dull roar that came from the starting engines. The skiff began to depart.  
Jim sounded upset. "Darn! They're getting away."  
"It's okay," I said, "It was wise to leave the house before they had a chance to hurt us."  
"What could they possibly want? You think they're...pirates?"  
We didn't answer because of our uncertainty and just stared at the house.  
  
To be continued... 


	13. The Capture

The Capture  
  
It wasn't long before Danny came back with the robo-constables. The intruders had plenty of time to get away, so we knew the danger had passed for the time being. We went back inside with the constables to find that every room downstairs was left exactly as it was before. The constables found it as odd as we did. When we got upstairs, we checked every bedroom, and each was left as before (save for a few opened drawers from which nothing had been taken). Finally, we inspected the room from which we heard the window breaking: the office. We saw glass scattered about the window which we expected but were shocked to see that the desks were flipped over and broken into two pieces each (apparently with an axe of some sort). Books and papers that were once arranged neatly on the walls' shelves were thrown all over the room. Jim finally broke the silence (although I had gasped with my first impression of the chaotic mess).  
"Well, one thing's for sure," he said. "They were looking for something. And it's not just money or valuables. Our money stash is still safe. It couldn't have been pirates if nothing that's worth something is gone."  
"And nothing was taken from my jewelry drawer," I added.  
The kids affirmed that when they examined their rooms they found that none of their things had been taken  
The constables observed the office, checking every possible space and crevice for more clues. They gave up after finding nothing. They scribbled on their notepads and assured us they would watch for any unwelcome impostors in the area. Before leaving, the constables helped straighten the room and return objects to their proper places (although we had to throw out the demolished desks). They also reminded us to keep our eyes open for anything the trespassers might have left behind and to inform the police station immediately if anything was found. When we told them we suspected pirates, they were not surprised, but they would be on the look out anyway. We thanked them and bid them goodnight.  
In the morning Jim, Liz, Danny, and I came downstairs dressed in our normal, everyday clothing. Morph (who had helped clean up the night before, changing into a miniature broom to sweep the glass fragments into a pile) floated next to Jim's shoulder. We admitted to each other that we all had a fitful night's sleep. I suppose it was no surprise after the break in. That day was supposed to be a lazy Saturday, but our nerves were on edge. We replaced the broken window soon after the incident. Fortunately, it didn't cost too much.  
Jim later joked, "I don't suppose they'd be looking for a map of any kind."  
Liz and Danny laughed somewhat nervously (by that time, they had already heard of their father's Treasure Planet adventure). The thought of the break in made all of us a little anxious even when we tried to be in good spirits.  
Poor Liz still wore that bracelet locked to her wrist. I was still suspicious about Sam, and Liz refused to even speak about him. She did, however, mention once that her emotions about him were mixed at that point. She was attracted to his kindness and charm, yet she too had grown doubtful. We knew nearly nothing of his background, and I felt that, for some reason, the young man wanted to keep it that way.  
Liz and Danny still had about one and a half months before having to go back to school. Liz would be going back to the Academy, and we decided that Danny would finish up his schooling on Montressor. When he became the right age, we would have him tested to get into the Academy. I had noticed lately that he was reading more reference books from the office, including many astronomy books and encyclopedias. He would sometimes bring up interesting topics about things he had read at the dinner. Usually, everyone got involved in the conversation. Danny would bring up questions and even begin to challenge what some books stated (the points he made were often rather legitimate). He continued drawing and even displayed his artwork to the family. Occasionally, he would show my mother, Sarah, B.E.N., and the Dopplers when we met with them. Dr. Doppler and the Captain Amelia were quite impressed with the accuracy of his ship sketches.  
  
We informed Jim's mother, my mother, B.E.N., and the Dopplers about the break in. Everyone was distressed about the security of the residents of Benbow and especially our safety (after all, they had only broken into our house).  
  
The next few days dragged on slowly. It was a hot summer on Montressor. I remembered when Liz and Danny used to run outside in the yard (far away from the docks of course) when they were little and toss a ball to each other. They would make up outdoor games with B.E.N. and Morph. I used to hear the ever-present sound of laughter as I sat inside. It always made me smile.  
Liz and Danny were at Crescentia one day. Jim had this impulse to take out the solar surfer. I had been wary about the device ever since I first heard Jim talk about it and especially after Danny's blinding incident. However, I knew my husband was experienced even though it hadn't been a while since he'd ridden it. I finally allowed him to do it after he pleaded me (I was glad he felt the need to ask my permission first, me being his wife and all). I watched him set up and beseeched him to be careful. He smiled at me before taking off. It occurred to me at that moment that his reflexes may not at that time have been what they used to be. He was not old, but he wasn't young anymore either (being almost forty). I was too late in stopping him though. I had to close my eyes when I saw him do his complicated maneuvers high in the atmosphere and around the canyon's jagged edges. But when I finally looked up, I was amazed. He still had those quick reactions necessary for flying the surfer. I stood watching him with a good feeling about Jim's certainty, and my apprehension subsided a little.  
  
It was that very night. Jim, the kids, and I had long since gone to sleep. There was another crashing sound that woke Jim and me. The window in our room was broken. I heard a second and a third crash, each coming from Liz's room and Danny's room. A collection of about half a dozen horrid creatures of different species surrounded our bed. I knew who they were from the looks of them. Pirates. I heard screams and shouts from my children's rooms. Jim and I struggled against their firm clutches as they held us to the bed. Before I could do anything else, I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head and everything turned to darkness.  
  
I awoke with sore muscles. My head ached greatly, and I felt a slight swaying motion. I tried to move, but I soon discovered that ropes tied my hands behind my back and my feet together. I assumed I had been unconscious from the blow in the head. I was seated on the floor of this strange location and propped up against what felt like a pole. I suddenly came to my senses and knew where I was: the brig of a ship. The dim light from a small lamp filled the place. I studied my surroundings, and to my relief, Jim, Liz, and Danny were all to my right. They were in the same position I was in, and they too were apparently knocked unconscious as well. They were still out cold. At that moment I began to worry. Why were we here?  
  
To be continued... 


	14. The Privateer

The Privateer  
  
My heart raced in my anxiety. I prayed silently: _Heavenly Father, help me to compose myself and bring me a feeling of peace despite this situation. Help us to discover the reasons of this capture, and help us to deal with it as you see fit. Help my family to awake quickly. Bring serenity to their hearts as well. In your name, Amen.  
_ Danny was the first one to stir and open his eyes. He seemed to go through the same feelings I did when I first arose. I could tell from his facial expressions. He examined the brig area before realizing his family was right beside him. Before I could comfort him with soothing words, he hurriedly tried to wake his sister and father.  
"Honey," I whispered to him gently, "they're out cold. It won't be long before they wake up."  
Danny had a look of worry on his face. Suddenly, Jim came into consciousness. Moments later, Liz came around. It was almost humorous watching them adjust to their surroundings and inspect the brig similarly to Danny and me. Then, the three of them erupted into harshly whispered voices. Everyone seemed to figure out what was going on at that point. Jim was slightly calmer than the kids and tried to settle them down. I said a couple relaxing words here and there but soon kept quiet, finding that my fears could be heard by the small tremor in my voice.  
Just then, two vicious-looking, raccoon-faced guards entered the brig. I gasped almost automatically. They were Procyons.  
One stated with insensitive authority, "The captain will be with you momentarily." They left, climbing the steps to the deck with their feet marching to the same steady beat.  
"Oh, no," Jim mumbled. In all his recounts of his experience with the Procyons, Jim always told me that a particular captain touched one of his nerves, seeming to cause a combination of fear and anger inside him. I think at that moment he feared that this might be that certain captain.  
It was. Captain Ulysses D. Hannington was almost like Jim's counterpart on the Procyon side. He was well-known and an exceptional fighter and leader much like Jim was. Of course, Jim was much better in the Terran Empire's eyes. It was a fact, though, that Jim was better than Hannington, winning many more battles against the Procyon captain than losing battles.  
"Captain Hawkins," Hannington declared in his sophisticated but arrogant voice, "we meet again. And look! You've brought your dear family." His voice turned to feigned surprise.  
Jim glared at him with ice-cold blue eyes from under his heavy eyebrows. Liz and Danny followed their father's example and looked fiercely at the enemy. I, too, stared angrily at the Procyon.  
"What do you want with us, Captain Hannington?" Jim questioned angrily but still trying to be civil. It was taught at the Academy and in Jim's additional captain's training to treat the enemy politely off of the battlefield.  
"Well, everything has already worked according to the plan, so I suppose it is all right to tell you honestly what is happening." All the while, Hannington wore a cunning smile.  
"What if your scheme somehow backfires if you tell us," Jim said mockingly. "I would think someone as smart as you wouldn't let your secrets out just to show off to us."  
"Oh, Captain, nothing can go wrong for me at this point. Even if something disastrous occurs, we have backup plans. Besides, Captain, you haven't even heard what has been taking place to benefit the Procyon Empire."  
"So what's going on that you're dying to tell us about?"  
Hannington began pacing the room as he spoke. "Hawkins, you know that I have come so close to being the victor in battles against you. I am so sure that if I just do something—fire the laser canons at some certain area of your ship or fleet, send just the right amount of men over for hand- to-hand combat, or something else—differently and correctly, I could beat you. And then you have this one little maneuver that you and your men carry out that makes it impossible for me to win. Somehow—and I do not know how—you prevent me from winning even when I use my special tactics."  
"Well, my Dad happens to be smart!" Danny broke in to our chagrin. "And you are all a bunch of-"  
"Danny!" Liz interrupted before he could say something he would regret and shoved him a little with her side (her movement was restricted with the ropes).  
"Anyway," Hannington continued, "you know Samuel. Samuel Prentice. Miss Hawkins?" He looked at Liz. "It just so happens that that lovely little piece of jewelry on your wrist was my idea."  
"What?" she whispered, knowing she would be sorry to find out what was going on.  
"Come in, Samuel," Hannington called up the steps.  
Sam came tentatively into the brig. He had a look of regret on his face.  
"What?" Liz whispered again.  
"I'm sorry, Liz." Sam sounded like he meant it.  
"You see," Hannington began, "Samuel here has been a privateer for the Procyon Empire all his life. He has the Procyon authorities' permission to steal from and damage your ships, but this time, he had a special mission. You see, Hawkins, we know you spend hours on your battle plans. We know you write them down. You tell other Terran captains of some of you plans so they can use them—I know that some of them could have never have thought of these maneuvers on their own, and I am beginning to lose battles against those that I have beaten before. Well, that break in you experienced at your home was a band of some of our privateers sent to search your work area and other places in your home for your written plans. That way, we would know all your tactics. To search the Terran Empire Navy headquarters would be too risky at this point."   
"Samuel returned to me from his part-time job at a small inn on Neblaria (he is crafty enough to keep his privateer identity secret when working in the Terran Empire, and while he works there, he picks up valuable information) telling me that he had met the Hawkins children. So I sent him to lock that so-called bracelet on your daughter's wrist. We knew this tracking device would lead us to your daughter, so if we couldn't find you or your battle plans, we could always find her and keep her as a prisoner until we forced you to give the plans to us. She would be our back up plan. Fortunately, on the second break in, my privateers were able to capture all of you. It is not one of my most ingenious ideas, but it certainly worked."  
Suddenly, I realized that the "jewels" on Liz's bracelet actually responded to radio waves from some kind of radar device and sent the waves back to the device so the bracelet wearer's position could be determined. I should have known! "I can understand why you'd take me as a prisoner, Hannington," Jim raised his voice furiously, "but why take my family?"  
"Two reasons. If we captured you and your family was left behind, they could inform authorities and come after us—by the way, your friends and family that are still on your planet don't know you have been captured, and if they do find out and know where you are, they will not be able to catch up to us now—and if we only took you prisoner, Captain, we could try to make you tell us your plans, but you are stubborn. If we put your family in danger, you are much more likely to give in. We know your weaknesses. You are a family man."  
I was filled with both fear for my family and anger at this ruthless enemy. Jim and Danny both glared irately at Hannington and Sam. Liz, one the other hand, had her face lowered. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She had been betrayed by someone she had begun to care about. Sam just stood in the shadows behind Hannington looking downcast. He obviously cared for Liz at least enough to feel sorry that he deceived her.  
"As a last resort, we will hold you all captives, and force the Terran authorities to give us the land we deserve or anything else we want. After all, I am sure they would not want to lose their best captain. But that would be too sudden of a move now." He walked out, and Sam began to follow. The young man stopped a moment, and came back to us.  
"May I explain?" he asked desperately.  
Liz spoke up fiercely but sadly, "There's nothing to explain, Sam. You're a traitor!"  
"Sam," Jim said, trying to control his anger, "I have to say that I can't believe a Terran would betray his homeland like this. I have only heard of it a couple of times, but I expected more of you than this."  
I said without thinking, "I suppose this confirms the fact that you can't trust everyone." I stared at the young man.  
"Let me tell you why I'm doing this at least," he pleaded. We were silent. "My parents were privateers for the Terran Empire when I was a baby. The Procyon authorities found my parents to be so good at taking Procyon ships' riches that they made an offer to my parents that if they became privateers for the Procyons, they could keep a higher percentage of the wealth obtained from the Terran ships for themselves. My parents couldn't refuse the bigger profit for themselves and took them up on this offer. They started working for the enemy. When I was seven, my sister, Gwendolyn or Gwen (as she likes to be called), was born. We both grew up as privateers for the Procyons, helping our parents. When I was fifteen, my parents died in a clash against spacers on a Terran ship. My sister and I continued working for the Procyons. We had various aliases when we worked as privateers—only the Procyon authorities knew our real names—so we could work in the Terran Empire occasionally under our real names. That way the Procyon military could make sure they were talking about the right people when we went across the border. It was strange when everyday privateers in the Procyon Empire all called us different names. They usually didn't think much of it though."   
"A few years ago, the Procyon authorities decided to use their privateers in their main schemes against the Terran Empire. They had a strong navy and the privateers taking wealth from the Terrans helped them some, but they wanted more. They found that battles themselves weren't helping all the time. I refused to take part in their plots. I didn't want to do anything complex for them. I believed that just taking the loot and occasionally damaging a ship was enough. The plans were for the actual military. They knew I was almost as good of a privateer as my parents, so they took Gwen captive in the main Procyon prison and told me they would torture or kill her if I refused to help in their multipart schemes. I gave in, and helped with several plots including this one. I must say that I've never felt worse about one of these plans than I do now. I'm sorry, and there's no excuse for it. I'm sorry, Liz."  
We watched him in silence as he walked out of the brig. I thought I heard Liz sniffle a few times.  
Danny interrupted the silence, "Hey, Dad, what do you do with your battle plans?"  
Jim knew not to say too much on an enemy ship and whispered, "Let's just say that they aren't necessarily written down anywhere, and those Procyons aren't going to get their hands on them."  
"How do other captains get the tactics?"  
"Communication. I'll explain more later."  
"But what if they torture us or something if we don't tell them the plans?"  
"Well, before we think about that, there's got to be a way to escape."  
There was another silence.  
"You know," Danny said out of nowhere, "I think they left Morph back at the house."  
  
To be continued...


	15. The Battle

The Battle  
  
We had been on the Procyon ship for two days. I could sense the fear building up in the brig as we constantly anticipated the approach of Procyons (especially Hannington). On the first day after our first conversation with Hannington, we had been given loose clothing to wear over our pajamas and nightgowns (the Procyons, being strict about tradition, required that all prisoners must be given an appropriate appearance within the first two visits of an authority or high-ranking officer). Jim was silent most of the time trying to conjure up a plan. Liz was always quiet, silently lamenting over Sam's betrayal. Danny usually needed someone to chat with, so I was the only one left. I uneasily answered his inquiries about our fate, and most answers included an "I don't know," and "It's hard to tell at this point, sweetheart." Occasionally, one of us would suggest an escape idea that was usually dismissed, finding that somehow, something would go wrong.  
Hannington entered the brig later on the day of the first visit (we had awoken from our unconsciousness early that morning) and tried to threaten Jim into giving him hints to where the battle plans might be. The Procyons weren't simpletons. They always started out lightly and soon afterward began inflicting physical pain on prisoners. We knew we had to think fast.  
After the Procyons left that night, Jim came up with a plan that would not necessarily save us or help us to escape, but it would stall the Procyons for a while. I was highly against it but knew that nothing else could be done. I would just have to trust Jim and pray. If the Procyons were to threaten injury upon one of us if the location of the battle plans was not revealed, we were to play along to make it look like Jim was seriously considering whether to give away the secret or not. Then he would lie about the plans' location, hoping that they would fall for it and he would be convincing enough.  
Early the next day, the proposal was tested. Hannington's final warning had resulted in Jim keeping silent. Finally, one of his guards grabbed Liz by the arm and held a dagger to her slender throat. I cried, "No!" Danny drew in a breath. Jim gasped. Liz, however, remained silent. Her eyes filled with fear, but a bold expression soon came over her. Her bared teeth were clenched, and her eyebrows were furrowed.  
Hannington said coolly, "Now, for the final time, Hawkins, where are they?"  
Frantic prayers reeled in my head as I saw my Lizzy facing death. I begged Jim in my mind to say something. Yet he was silent. I still trusted him, however. I must have been crazy to let this go on.  
The dagger made a two inch gash on the left side of Liz's neck right under her jawbone. She let out a painful gasp, and tears filled her eyes. I wanted to scream. They were giving Jim one last chance by not slicing over her windpipe.  
"All right, Hannington!" Jim desperately shouted. "You win. I'll tell you where they are."  
The dagger was lowered. The gash bled steadily until the guards applied Orcus Galacticus mucus, which killed bacteria and advanced the healing process, and a bandage to it. They would keep her healthy as long as they got what they wanted. I gave a sigh of relief.  
"Okay," Jim began breathlessly, "they are l-located in the main Terran Naval Base. You know. The one that has a planet all to itself."  
Now, we did not know where the plans were, so if we hadn't arranged for Jim to lie ahead of time, we would have believed he was telling the truth. He was quite convincing.  
Hannington was not easily fooled. He approached, and the guards put Jim on his feet. The enemy captain came right up to Jim's face so their noses almost touched. Jim's face remained straight and unchanged.  
"You listen to me, Hawkins," hissed Hannington menacingly. "If I sail all the way to your naval base to find nothing there and that this is a trick or some scheme of yours, I will make sure you witness the torturous deaths of your children and wife. You too will experience agony. Both mentally and physically. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Transparently." Jim's tone and expression didn't change.  
Hannington spoke to the guards, "Untie their hands and feet. I suppose they could use a little relaxation." His voice was ominously benign. "And make sure there is nothing in this brig with them other than the clothes on their backs. An escape is all too likely with Hawkins' sharp mind." We were untied from the ropes that held us for so long, and every object, including two empty barrels and the lamp, was taken out of the brig. We were alone once again.  
The only light in the room came from a tiny open window near the ceiling that let in the light of the morning nebula. It was beyond reach.  
Liz was breathing heavily, and she lightly put a hand on the bandage as she felt the itchy healing process take place.  
Danny again broke the silence with a whisper. "So now what? You obviously didn't tell them were the plans really are."  
Jim whispered, "Maybe not in the way they think, but I assure you some are there. They'll just never find them as long as my most trusted lieutenants and first officers as well as other captains don't give in."  
"Great. We're dead."  
"I'm still working on a plan, son."  
Danny looked at him disbelievingly for a moment, knowing that it was nearly impossible to get out. Jim knew it too.  
It was late that night, and we knew that the Procyons could reach the naval base any day. If I could see out the window I would know where we were by the stars and if we were anywhere near it. It was completely dark in the brig except for the starlight coming through that little window. We sat leaning against the poles that supported the ceiling. I saw Danny and Liz doze off from time to time, and I felt myself nodding every now and then. Jim's eyes were closed. I knew him too well to think that he was asleep. He was deeply concentrating. Suddenly there was a high-pitched trill. I knew that sound anywhere. Jim opened his eyes and looked up to the source. Liz and Danny, both awake at the time, smiled and gasped joyfully at the sight. I was thrilled to see our little friend.

"Morph!" Jim cried in a whisper (which we had grown accustom to doing). Morph rubbed against our cheeks in greeting with happy trills. Danny was right. He had been left behind. I felt a surge of joy and lightheartedness.  
"How'd you get here, little buddy?" Jim asked. The shape-shifter morphed into three miniature ships. Jim automatically recognized them as part of the Terran Empire Navy fleet. He gave a quiet cry of victory. Morph flew up to the window, chirping. He looked down at us as if wanting us to look outside. Liz got up on Jim's shoulders to look out (they were the tallest in the family after all). Morph transformed into a spyglass. Liz held it to her right eye and exclaimed that she spotted three ships in the distance. She explained they were barely noticeable because of the darkness. She saw no lights on them, and the rockets on the sterns were not activated. Jim commented that was good. They were using the darkness as a veil, so the Procyons would not notice them unless the area was thoroughly scanned.  
"Well, what do we do now?" Danny asked in an exasperated tone. "There's no way to get out of the brig."  
"Actually," Jim said, pondering, "with Morph's help, I think I can increase the chances of escape." Turning to Morph, who was at his shoulder, he said, "Okay, I need some sort of saw." With that, Morph instantly changed into Jim's request. The rest of us stared at Jim questioningly.  
"Danny, go to the door. Listen to make sure no one approaches, and if you hear anything, let me know." Our son obeyed, rushing to the door and putting his ear to it. The door had a window with bars near the top. Usually, this enabled guards to look in on prisoners, but at the moment, a wooden flap was locked over it. This near-total isolation from the outside universe would often result in the captive losing sanity (which the Procyons took advantage of when they wanted something from the prisoner). Fortunately for us, this would give Jim protection from the watchful Procyon eyes. He took the saw and silently slipped it between two floor planks running perpendicular to the wall opposite the door's wall. As quietly as he could, he sawed about four planks (making sure not to go in too deep) so that they lifted completely off of the floor. This revealed strong metal sheets held together with heavy screws. Jim told Morph he needed a screwdriver. It took several alterations in Morph's appearance to get just the right size. When the right screwdriver was achieved, Jim used it to remove the screws. Each one required all of Jim's arm strength until it budged. Once loosened though, they were easily removed. When the metal sheets were removed, a layer of electric wires and cables stood in the way. Jim expected this and, being a mechanic, was able to move them aside carefully and with ease to expose another layer of metal sheets. The screwdriver process was repeated until finally they too were removed. We watched Jim in awe. I estimated that it took about half an hour.  
Danny announced that he heard nothing from outside and no one had lifted the flap on the door window. Everything was safe so far. Jim informed us that he was going down to disable the laser cannons and anything else on the ship that would provide the Procyons a direct advantage in combat in case the Terran ships were discovered. He would also try to find an escape route to the longboats. With the cannons not working properly, we could leave relatively safely in a longboat until the Procyons figured out the cannons' problem (they were pretty quick to find technical troubles though). I was worried for Jim. However, I trusted him as usual. I even allowed Danny to follow him. Morph went in case Jim needed a tool of some sort. They left instantly. Liz and I stayed in the brig, filled with anxiety. Not five minutes later, the two men and the shape-shifter returned. They were breathless. Jim replaced the wooden floor planks so they looked as if they hadn't been touched. If we needed to escape, the floor was always ready. Jim explained that his mission to disable the cannons had been successful. They tried to get to the longboat bay and did catch a glimpse of it but suddenly heard footsteps coming toward the area from the darkness. The three of them rushed back to safety.  
  
Morning came after a fitful night's sleep. A guard entered and gave us bread and water, which were hardly touched. The day passed without much activity. It was clear that the Terran ships were following the Procyon ship. Liz looked out the window a couple of times to inform us that they were far behind us and most of the time were concealed by a nearby nebula. In the daylight, this was the best way to decrease the chances of being revealed. Jim removed the floorboards on occasion to check on the longboat bay. Each time, a guard stood near, preventing an escape. Luckily, Jim wasn't noticed.  
Night again fell upon us. Out of nowhere, there was a cannon's thundering boom. It hadn't come from the Procyons' ship. Liz looked out and announced that a Terran naval ship was right upon us. Joy filled our hearts, and Danny let out a cheer. With this, we knew our men would soon try to get us out of here. Just then, Liz screamed that a laser cannon's plasma pellet was heading our direction. We ran to our escape door. The planks were removed. There was a huge rocking of the ship as an explosion blew away the entire front part of the brig where the door was. We had gotten out just in time. We ran toward the longboat bay, and sure enough, the guard stood there. We took our chances and raced into a longboat. Jim instead ran to the lever that opened the hatch which was on the other side of the bay from the guard. The guard aimed at Jim and fired his laser rifle. I shouted and stopped the kids from jumping out to help. It would only jeopardize their safety. Jim ducked to the floor and just missed another shot. Jim had succeeded in opening the hatch. But before he reached the boat, the guard rushed at him with a dagger. The guard had Jim's head locked in place with his arm, the dagger ready. The four of us (including Morph) got out of the longboat to pull the guard off of him. Suddenly, before we reached the scene of conflict and before Jim could even fight himself free, there was another blast, this time from a laser flintlock. The guard's grip on Jim loosened, and he dropped to his knees drawing in a sharp breath. The guard fell face down to reveal a laser weapon's wound in the back of his head.  
There was Sam, putting his flintlock into a holder on his belt. All of us were shocked. The traitor saved my husband. Jim thanked him sincerely, and Liz stared at him with wide eyes and a sweet smile. Her look was that of astonishment and infatuation. Sam nodded to all of us and told us to leave now; the Procyons had put out the brig fire from the cannon shot but discovered the prisoners were gone. We heard angry voices coming from the direction of our escape door. They had found it and were coming for us. Sam got into another longboat. After all, he couldn't return now that he had killed a guard to help prisoners escape. A young Procyon in uniform got into Sam's longboat at a signal the Terran made. The boats were released: ours first, Sam's and the stranger's next. Both were in freefall for a few seconds. Jim sat at our controls, and once the thrust control was set, Jim steered toward the next closest Terran ship that had just come up and was not currently firing at the Procyons. Sam's longboat turned off toward the east (I could sense direction from the stars again) away from the battle scene. Where he was off to was a mystery to us. He was soon out of our minds though. A Terran plasma pellet fired toward us and ended up damaging a longboat carrying the Procyons that came after us. We had only just noticed that they were not more than twenty feet behind us. We reached the Terran ship, and the crew men opened the longboat hatch for us. Our boat was attached to a platform in the bay. The crew men saluted Jim as a captain while he nodded back, acknowledging their respectful gesture. We were led to the ship's captain's stateroom.  
Jim was thrilled to see Captain David Monroe, his head instructor when he was training to become a captain. They greeted each other with a friendly handshake. The white-haired Terran with a thick moustache beamed at Jim. After all, Captain Monroe had never seen anyone progress as quickly as this man, who was in his early twenties at the time. Jim had gone from an ensign to a captain in only a year. Jim certainly made him proud in his battles since then. Monroe addressed me cheerfully, as I was a navigator, and greeted Liz and Danny kindly as the captain's children.  
We were given more well-fitting clothing, and Jim was given a captain's uniform. The fight with the Procyon ship wasn't over, and more may come. The Terrans had brought a solar frigate (which was the third ship) for Jim to command if he desired. He eagerly agreed to do it. Danny begged to go too, and I firmly disagreed. But Monroe offered navigating positions on the frigate for Liz and me, for he had only brought specialists for its crew to handle the ammunition. Danny begged again to go, and before I could protest, Monroe suggested that he handle one of the laser cannons. They could use another person, and it didn't require much training. I spoke up saying that he was half-blind. He couldn't do it. When the captain asked Danny which eye was bad, he pointed to his left eye. The captain, saying it was no matter, told him he could have a laser cannon with a seat on the left side, so his right eye could look through the eyepiece to aim.  
"That is," said the captain, "if it's all right with your parents."  
"Please, Mom?" He pleaded. "I can do this. It's not like solar surfing."  
I looked at Jim. He smiled and nodded. Looking at Danny and putting a hand on his cheek, I forgot my fears for a moment and nodded. "Just be careful, baby."  
A smile illuminated his face. We were soon in a longboat heading for Jim's current ship. Once on deck, Liz and I headed for the main navigation system room at the stern. Jim immediately began giving commands as the two other Terran ships fought against the ship on which we were captives (it had reactivated its cannons) and another that had just approached. We were separated from Danny. The cannons of this ship were below deck and fired through openings on the broadsides. This was good for some protection, but it was worse if there happened to be an explosion from an enemy cannon.  
Liz and I worked at the navigation system as another officer stood by, ready to alert the captain of anything hazardous, natural or martial, that we might find. In the past few years, the Terran Empire Navy invented a long distance radar system that was useful in all battles. The Procyon Navy had not yet adapted this (which was why they did not detect the Terran fleet in the distance). The time passed quickly and in a blur. In the dark room, we could not see the action that occurred on deck. We detected another Procyon ship approaching, and the fleet was ready for it.  
Hours later, the battle was over. The Procyons surrendered the battle. Hannington was severely wounded. Despite this, the war was far from over. Everyone in the Etherium knew that the war would last for generations to come if it ended at all. Danny was okay. Not only that, but he was highly praised for hitting the stern of the second Procyon ship where the most important mechanical equipment was. It was usually not aimed for because it was hard to penetrate the sides on many warships, resulting in most aims at the solar sails (the power sources). After Danny hit the ship, the effects proved he had hit the weak spot.   
Jim was all right as well. Captain Monroe came onto Jim's frigate and congratulated him for another amazing battle. He had scheduled the frigate to return us to Crescentia (much to our gratitude). When asked how they found us, he told the story: "Captain Amelia went to Crescentia and informed the officers there that the Hawkins' family had been kidnapped by pirates. She had that little shape- shifter of yours with her. She explained that he was the source of this information. He changed into a miniature pirate tying you up, Captain Hawkins. I knew not to dismiss this, and I knew that many pirates were actually privateers for the Procyons. I was taking a shot in the dark by gathering a few of my high-ranking officers and their ships and just following the closest Procyon ship. We found one on radar within our borders. I took the morph with me. Once we found the enemy vessel, we followed it for a while under cover and eventually sent out the morph to find you. If he did not find you, he had to return, but if he did, he could stay with you. Sure enough, an hour passed and no Morph. So a cannon was fired to alert you—more so than the Procyons—of our presence. You have my deepest apologies for the one that hit the ship. Apparently, one of my specialists was not aware that we had allies aboard it. But we are so glad we found you."  
"It's great to be back," Jim said.  
Liz spoke up, "Daddy, where are the battle plans exactly?"  
"Well," he began, taking a breath, "they aren't at a specific location. They are rather portable. Captain Monroe, you have them on you, don't you?" "Why, as a matter of fact, I do!" The cheerful captain took off his military jacket and handed it to Jim. "See," Jim explained, "this button—third from the top—has symbol keys on the back of it." He turned the button over to display six tiny keys. He pressed four of the keys, and a tiny hole (which I found to be a holoprojector) opened on the front of the button. Jim held the back of his hand toward the projector. Light blue beams were projected onto Jim's hand. The battle plans. The images on Jim's hand looked like part of a map. Some of the lines, dots, and symbols moved to show the maneuvers and actions taking place. "That's all there is to it. Different codes typed with the keys show different tactics. They aren't all my plans; if someone happens to have something that seems worth trying, the plans are installed onto some captains' and high-ranking officers' uniform buttons. I wasn't lying about them being at the Naval Base either. A lot of the officers there have these special buttons. I'm surprised the Procyons haven't come up with this yet, and let's hope they never do or find out about it."  
"Wow!"  
"Cool!"  
"Oooooo!"  
"That's brilliant!"  
Liz, Danny, Morph (I wasn't sure where he had gone during the battle, but he was back), and I made these comments, respectively, after Jim finished.  
"Well," Monroe began, "let's head back to your ol' Crescentia, Jim! I think you and your family could use a little rest at home."  
  
Author's Note: To be continued...the story is far from over.


	16. It's Better This Way

It's Better This Way  
  
It wasn't many hours before we docked at Crescentia. Although we had only been gone a few days, the feel of solid ground beneath our feet had never felt better. We thanked Captain Monroe and the others on the ship (the other ships had returned to the Naval Base) for their promptness and kindness. After Captains Monroe and Hawkins saluted each other, Jim, Liz, Danny, Morph, and I took the shuttle back to Montressor.

When we got to the house, everyone was inside: the Dopplers (even the four children who, as we later learned, were all at Creasentia and came to visit their parents at the horrible news of our kidnapping), Momma, Sarah, B.E.N., a few neighbors, and an officer from the police station. Among all of our visitors, at least one of them must have had a key to get inside. Sarah and Momma (and, of course, B.E.N.) embraced all of us tightly. We gave as detailed of an account as we could of our "adventure," answering questions along the way.

"So are those creeps as mean-looking as they act?" asked red-headed Grace Doppler.

"Wait," Dexter chimed in, "You're telling me that your only window to the outside universe was not much bigger than a mail slot?"

"How many of them were there?" inquired Margaret, the brunette.

"They're not coming after you again, are they?" asked blonde-haired Diane.

"Oh. Oh. Jimmy, we were so worried about you!" B.E.N. cried, throwing his arms around Jim who returned the hug tolerantly.

The questions and comments continued for about three hours. After that, everyone departed in thankful spirits. We were glad to have such caring friends and family. We thanked Captain Amelia for informing the spaceport about our absence, and she gave a quick word of praise to Morph who had notified her. Jim assured the officer, who was last to leave, that we'd watch out for ourselves, and the officer in return said he would still keep a look out for anything suspicious. Finally, everyone was gone. Only the four of us and Morph remained. It was early in the morning, and we had not slept a wink that night. With barely a word, everyone went up to bed.

I woke up that early that evening and decided that I'd make us a little something to eat. It had been hours since any of us had eaten, and though it wouldn't exactly be their father's cooking, the kids would eat anyway out of hunger. (My food wasn't bad tasting, I might add—Jim just had a special touch, and I, not at all envious, would rather he cooked. After all, Jim was a captain, a mechanic, a cook. What more could a woman ask for in a husband?)

I hadn't gotten far in my preparations when, one by one, the rest of the family came downstairs. I even got Jim to help me a little, so we would all enjoy the meal a little more. Not long after this, Jim and I looked out the kitchen window and noticed a small solar skiff come to our dock. We were not expecting anyone, so this was clearly a surprise. A tall, dark-haired young man jumped out followed by a shorter girl with blonde hair. Because of the distance to the dock, we could not make out who these people were. The man secured the skiff, and both walked toward the house. The man's face could now be distinguished. It was Sam. I knew Liz would want to see him, and because he saved our lives, he deserved our gratitude and hospitality. I went to the front door and opened it as they were coming up the porch steps. Jim came up behind me. We were both smiling at Sam and the young girl and warmly invited them in. Liz and Danny came from the living room to see who it was. Liz gave a cry of excitement and ran into Sam's arms. They embraced for quite some time. I felt no uneasiness, and I don't believe Jim did either. This young man had saved his life. The embrace was finally over.

Sam introduced the young girl to us. She was his sister, Gwen. Her straight, cropped blonde hair contrasted sharply with her brother's unruly near-jet-black hair. However, they shared the same bright green eyes. She wore a loose shirt, a vest, and pants like her brother. What most surprised me were her giant hoop earrings and the cutlass that hung from her belt. She had clearly taken advantage of her life of being a privateer (only a fine line and a license divided privateer life from piracy). She was respectful enough, though quite tough and brash on occasion (as we found that night).

Jim and I made a couple more servings of Pastoid Alfredo for our guests. Sam told us a concise version of his adventure over dinner. He and the young Procyon who had jumped into the second longboat with him on the enemy ship went straight for the main Procyon prison. He had been planning this event with some of his eighteen Procyon friends (who were unofficially called the "secret association" and who would be considered traitors in their homeland) for a few years. As planned, Sam used the right opportunity (like the battle between the Terran and Procyon ships) to escape with an association member (the young Procyon) to the association's secret meeting place near the main prison (which occupied its own planet) in a wilderness area of space. The Procyons of the group hated their empire and knew the risk they were taking. They could be arrested or killed. This did not frighten them however. They would accept whatever came upon them: success or death (if there was one thing Procyons were not afraid of, it was death for a cause). They had achieved other missions before and had eluded royal, government, and military authorities, leaving the results of their missions unexplained to all but the association. This time, Sam was involved, and they were on his side one hundred percent.

Taking with them the most dangerous and portable weapons they had, Sam and the association broke into the prison through tunnels and vents. To make a long story short, Sam rescued his sister, and three of the association members were caught and imprisoned, creating a diversion so the rest could escape. The rest of them (along with Sam and Gwen) sneaked into their solar skiffs and went away from the main prison (not without being followed by four Procyon guards who captured four more of the association; two guards were shot, and apparently they had to return to the prison and send a greater force to search for the escapees). Sam and Gwen headed for Montressor to see us then, escaping thanks to the commotion and the association. When Sam finished the story, we were astonished. I wasn't much in favor of rebellions or radicals, but this was the "enemy species" going against their own people. Eighteen Procyons against the most brutal empire in the Etherium.

Sam sat quietly for a moment and finally said, "I'm sorry so many were captured for our sake, Gwen."

"Yeah," she said softly. "Me too."

"They'll be searching for us for a long time, so we'll have to keep on the move. But eventually they have to give up. After all, their plan with us involved backfired, and they've got other privateers."

We finished dinner and set the dishes aside for washing when our guests were gone. Sam stayed at the kitchen table with Jim to talk over some things. I think Jim really wanted to thank him face to face. Danny, Liz, and I went into the living room and sat down. Gwen soon appeared. She plopped down somewhat roughly on the sofa.

She finally began a conversation with Danny. "So, uh, Dan, how is it—"

"Actually," Danny interrupted, "I'd rather be called Danny."

"Oh, really?" She looked a little annoyed.

"I mean, it's just what I'm comfortable with." Danny sounded nervous as he looked at her.

"So if I called you Dan, would you have a problem?" Her voice was challenging.

"Well, uh—"

"We could take this outside." She stood up, looking down at him with flashing eyes.

"No! No. No problem." He was noticeably trying to avoid a fight.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other." She gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "_Danny._" She walked into the kitchen with a smirk on her face.

Danny stared after her. He had an amused look on his face. She had obviously been flirting with him. Liz and I glanced at each other, smiling, after having witnessed this sweet event between a thirteen-year-old girl and a fourteen-year-old boy.

The time had come for the two to leave. We were out on the porch. Morph said good-bye to both with sad little trills.

Jim shook Sam's hand and said, "You have no idea how grateful we are."

"Well," confessed Sam, "I think I've done you more harm than good."

"Sam," I said, "You've redeemed yourself in our eyes."

To this he gave all of us a warm smile. Danny shook hands with Sam (who was once again "cool" to Danny). I gave Sam a quick hug and another thank you. Gwen said a brief good-bye to all of us. She gave Danny another light punch in the shoulder with a smirk. He smiled and waved as she was about to leave.

Gwen said quickly to Sam, "Okay, one minute with Liz. Then we gotta go."

Sam blushed slightly. She undoubtedly had an upper-hand in their sibling relationship. "Five minutes."

"Two."

"Three."

"Done." With this she walked toward the skiff.

"Uh—," Sam said to us uncomfortably.

Liz read his mind. She asked the rest of us, "Could we spend this time alone?"

"Um, sure," I hesitated. However, she was closer to Sam than any of us. I supposed that she needed this time. We said some final good-byes and thank yous. I nudged Jim and Danny inside. I knew Jim was unsure about this by his glances at Liz, but he finally went in. Morph followed.

Once inside, Jim put the lights out in the kitchen and looked out the window at the two on the porch. Danny would have imitated him out of curiosity if I hadn't finally persuaded him to go to bed. I told Jim not to be worried, and after a minute's hesitation, he sighed and went upstairs. I knew I had told Jim to stop spying on them, but I suppose I couldn't resist. I was a little worried about this (as sure as I was of Liz's responsibility). The darkness of the kitchen made it nearly impossible for them to see me through the window. I could hear their voices, muffled through the house walls.

They spoke so softly I could not make out their words. Sam once lightly touched the area of Liz's neck where the dagger had made its mark as if wishing he could take it away. Wishing he could take away the danger he had put her through. All of it. The gash had healed by now because of the Orcus Galacticus mucus, and the bandage was off, but it would leave a scar. They were wrapped in a tight embrace. Suddenly, Liz pressed her lips firmly against his. It was a long kiss that broke on occasion, allowing him to kiss her cheeks and parts of her neck lightly. It had gone a little further than I expected. But I let it continue. It may have been foolish of me, but then this was nothing too serious. But Jim and I hadn't kissed like that until after we were married.

They were both completely wrapped up in the moment. His message was clear: he wanted her, but he couldn't have her. The worlds they lived in were completely different both mentally and physically. Liz, not giving it much thought, had mentioned to me once that Sam had been with other women, and I assumed (though I hoped wrongly) that he used some of his money on spaceport floosies. I didn't want my daughter involved with this man, but as long as these were their last few minutes together, they could spend them as they pleased (although I would go out there right away if things got more intense than this).

Finally, I heard Gwen's voice calling to Sam. It had definitely been longer than three minutes. The embrace was broken.

I could make out Liz saying something like, "You can stay here."

He, gazing longingly at her, said, "No. It's better this way."

Sam went to the skiff, hopped in, and it went off into space.

Liz leaned against the porch post, watching forever in the direction the skiff had traveled and apparently still dazed by her moment with Sam.

To be continued...

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. It's been pretty busy around here. I hope you enjoyed the battle and the homecoming, but once again, the story is far from over. I want to make this story as kid-friendly as possible with a few "themes" (that's why it's PG). I'll avoid pushing the sensuality any further than this. Thanks for reading!


	17. Entering Adulthood

Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I just want to clear up something I said about the story's sensuality a while ago so there isn't any confusion or uncertainty. There may be some other upcoming events describing some sensuality (depending on the course the story takes), but it will not be much more, if any more, intense than the scene with Sam and Liz. I know the scene was relatively not intense, but, again, I want this to be as PG as possible. Thanks for listening to my rambling.

P.S. Sorry if this next chapter flies by a little quickly in some parts (which will signify the passage of time), but I have more detailed events to come that occur years later.

Entering Adulthood

I stepped outside onto the porch and leaned against the post to the left of Liz. She had stopped staring into space and was now looking down at her hands which were turning a shiny object over and over. It was the bracelet that had been locked onto her wrist. It had been unlocked and removed. Liz looked up at me and noticed my gaze on the bracelet.

"Sam got it off," she stated with a slight sigh in her voice.

"So I see," I replied with a smile.

"He gave me the key he used to unlock it, so I can wear it anytime I want. He cracked the crystals so the radar won't detect them anymore. He was going to burn the bracelet or something so I wouldn't have to remember what happened, but I wanted it so I could remember him." She paused a moment. She drew in a breath and exhaled as she again stared dreamily into space, "Oh, Mommy, it was the most amazing feeling. Him kissing me and caressing me. Those sensations. I've never felt such a passionate—" She stopped, remembering that lusting after another and being swept into a world of passion before marriage was not exactly the right thing to do.

"It's okay, honey," I said after a moment with an assertive tone. "No one is perfect except our Savior, and I remember having those feelings for your father before marrying him. It was difficult to have to wait to take it to the next level until after our marriage, but, knowing it's the right thing to do, we waited. I know you're smart and moral enough to remain pure until marriage." She looked at me with an uncomfortable smile and blushed. I continued, "He's a sweet young man, dear. He really is."

"Yes, he is." Liz was getting pensive again. After a pause, she said, "He told me he loved me."

I said nothing, not exactly wanting to know her reply to his loving statement. I was quite afraid of his dissolute, pirate-like lifestyle somehow hurting my daughter if they became too close. Fortunately, Sam seemed to know this. He knew it was better to stay away from her because he loved her. After all, he had said it was "better this way." Liz and I finally went to bed.

He came the same way he left the last time we saw him. John Silver arrived in his skiff under the cover of darkness late one night, and we did not expect it at all. Jim and the old rouge once again gave each other that familiar father-son hug. After a small reunion full of laughs and stories, Liz and Danny said their grandchildren-like goodnights and went to bed. Silver called Jim and me (as well as Morph) into the living room. Silver seated himself in the armchair while Jim and I took the sofa. Morph slept on Silver's shoulder.

"Now, Jimbo, I know we haven' met more'n three times in our lives, but I—" Silver sighed as his organic eye glossed over, "I think it be high time to say our farewells. Fer good."

Jim and I where shocked and just gaped at the man while Morph suddenly awoke from his sleep to give Silver the same astonished look.

"Now, look at ya, Jimbo. Yer a cap'n. Well known. Respected. I told ya you had the makin's of greatness and ya'd rattle the stars. Knew it all along. An' now, ya have th' rights granted to ya to arrest a plunderin' ol' pirate like me. If I keep seein' ya, it puts ya at risk. Ya could lose yer rank er worse. I can't let that hap'n to ya, Jimbo. I love ya an' yer fam'ly like ya was me own fam'ly. Recently, I was at Crescentia bein' cook fer a few days, an' I saw some suspicious glances from some officers that came into me pub. I got out as quick as I could an' finally came to this decision. They know who I am, Jimbo, an' I can't let them find out 'bout you an' yer fam'ly bein' such kind hosts ta me. I can't even come back ta this area of the Etherium anymore. Ya know how hard this is fer me, Jim. I hope ya understan'.

Through my misty eyes, I saw Silver's non-cyborg eye release a tear. Jim was bent over with his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together, and his head bowed. He did not try to hold back his sniffling. After a few moments of silence, Jim wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sat up.

"I-I understand Silver. Completely. It's against my honor as a captain to keep meeting a pirate and to not arrest him. I'm old enough now to accept that."

I put a hand on Jim's shoulder as he stifled a few sobs. He laid his hand over mine. Morph had become a puddle of tears, and Silver was trying in vain to lift the shape-shifter's spirits.

Soon, the captain and the pirate were embracing as father and son would before a long separation. It was almost more than I could bear or even understand completely (since I hadn't a chance to hug Daddy like that right before he died). I loved them both. Silver was no longer Daddy's murderer but my father-in-law and, in a way, the father I really knew and remembered. The embrace was broken, allowing me to take Jim's place. I thanked Silver again for everything. Morph said goodbye as a pink gel again but with a sadness that almost measured up to Jim's. Finally, we watched Silver and his skiff soar away into the night and went to bed without a word.

A few quiet, remorseful days went by. We informed the kids of Silver's final departure, and they too were swept into the sad mood, remembering that Silver was strangely more unhappy when he bid farewell to them that recent night than when he said his usual goodbyes to them.

Although Silver would never be forgotten, the normal routines picked up again as the school year quickly approached. The summer had been filled with so many events that it seemed to have lasted a year in itself. Liz was to go back for her second year at the Academy and Danny was to continue with his schooling on Montressor. We would see if his grades improved before we would see if he qualified for the Academy (because of his age and year in school, he could not get into the Academy for a couple of years anyway). Jim was to continue with his routine checks at Crescentia and to wait for any possible calls to fight. I decided not to navigate for the year when I received a request to come teach a series of classes for future navigators and navigators-in-training at the Academy. Liz would not attend since she had finished her training. I would only go for a week every month for nine months, and I was truly excited.

The classes were extremely interesting and enjoyable. It was like teaching Liz only with a class of twenty-seven. On the very first class, I began by informing the students that navigation was not a skill inherited through the family, and one was not born knowing it. It took hard work, commitment, memorization, calculation, and so on and so forth. Everyone in the class seemed eager and committed—except for one. That certain young man, who was an Amelia-like Felid, wished to drop his place in the class, saying that his parents were forcing him to become a navigator, but he detested it and couldn't understand it. He thought that because I came from a line of navigators that I could teach him to enjoy it. I replied that I couldn't teach him to like it at all. It came from that commitment inside of him. All of the navigators in my family were just fortunate enough to enjoy a field that happened to run in our blood. I agreed to write a kind note to his parents explaining this to them. When I came back the next month, he thanked me for the note. It worked. I was sorry he did not like navigation, but it made me happier that he was happy in other fields. In the days after his thank-you, I never saw him again.

The months passed, and the year ended. The summer that followed was no where nearly as action-packed as the previous summer, but I considered it to be a blessing because of our exhaustion. Danny's grades had improved that year. We had helped him a little with his homework and studying, but most of it he did himself. He informed us that he was using "visual techniques" to remember study material. He also continued to draw and sketch, and he certainly improved (he was not afraid to show us the work he had done). Although he drew immaculate ship designs, he said he was partial to drawing living beings, especially Terrans, because they felt "real" to him.

Liz also worked very hard. She explained to me the difficulty of some of her classes, and how it had really become tough to maintain A's. I remembered how hard it was for me the last years at the Academy. Somehow, with hard work and a lot of studying, I kept A's and was sure that Liz wanted that too. The summer was a true respite for her.

Another couple years went by, and Danny was accepted into the Academy. The headmaster informed us that his grades were not the highest he had seen, but they were acceptable. Despite this, Danny was thrilled, and we all celebrated at Crescentia one night the summer before his first year.

Another year passed, and Liz graduated from the Academy as the salutatorian. Jim and I were so proud of her, but she was devastated for a few days after she heard the news, having worked so hard to be valedictorian. Danny, who was in his second year at the Academy, told her that he would kill to be salutatorian and that she was overreacting a little. Although I was proud of her and tried to convince her that Danny was right because she had achieved so much, I admitted to myself that if I were in her position back in my graduation days, I would have been distraught, knowing that I had worked hard only to end up in second place. However, Jim and I continued to see her as our brilliant star.

Her spirits lifted by graduation day though, and almost everyone we knew came to the occasion. Liz was twenty-one and happy.

Danny was eighteen and was continuing in the Academy, taking every class he could about art and ship design. He and a few other art students at the Academy took a few trips a year to the Pulsar School of Arts and Literary Studies for additional, more detailed classes.

On breaks when Danny came home, he told us he'd rather be in the arts than the military. He would still love to help his dad with basic spacer occupations on occasion though. Jim said he was proud of him no matter what line of work he entered. One day, Danny mentioned in a discussion with us about his future that he'd rather not get married. Marriage would probably hinder him too much from whatever his plans were, he said. Liz and I always reminded him that it could happen. He had had crushes on girls occasionally (Gwen's flirtations always returned to my mind), but they had never lasted long. The rest of us looked at his situation with continuous good humor. He had certainly become handsome like Jim, and girls at school and in the neighborhood struck by his good looks were constantly swooning in his path (much to his chagrin).

Liz stayed home with us while looking for an apartment to rent at Crescentia. Her skills were in high demand at times. Sometimes I would take over a navigation job that she couldn't, but now that Liz had grown up, she recognized her need to take on many of the jobs herself.

It was hard to believe my babies were growing up so quickly, but everyday seemed to get better. But what would we do when they both left? I was so happy for them, but I knew I would miss them if they found their lives took them far away from home. So I prayed for the courage to face this possibility.

To be continued...


	18. Contemplations

My Goodness! It's been a long time since I last updated! Sorry, everybody. The end of the semester has been really crazy. Anyway, let's get on with the story.

Contemplations

Montressor has not been an attractive planet for decades. Visitors certainly never come for its "scenery." The most fascinating topographical features are canyons. The majority of the days in a year are cloudy and gloomy. Nevertheless, I couldn't live anywhere else. This was home. Seeing beyond the shortcomings, however, Montressor is truly beautiful to its residents in one time of the year: spring. The winter's snow melts to soon bring forth some of the most breath-taking flowers and buds in random patches on the ground. This is truly uplifting to many residents. It sparks a certain emotion for most: love. That is why most of Benbow weddings occur in the springtime.

Watching outdoor wedding ceremonies of sweet Benbonians we did not know from afar reminded Jim and me of those days. Those days when we had graduated and had the time for courtship and true expressions of romance. Our wedding had been perfect. Not too many people but only our closest family and friends attended. The food was delicious. The dances with my new husband were almost in a dreamy haze. In all these years of marriage, the spark had faded slightly, but our love had grown deeper. Memories like these, however, would cause the spark to burn a little brighter between us. It was times like these that made us feel like newlyweds. Feeling each other's touch was thrilling. Kissing was wonderful. Like no other feeling in the universe.

This particular spring, Jim and I were in our early forties. Traces of gray could be seen at the roots of some parts of our hair. Some wrinkles began to form on our faces (one formidable place was under our eyes). Jim said that he had gained some weight, but to be honest, I did not notice it at all. Maybe I was just focusing too much on the more noticeable amount of weight I gained with age. I was not overweight, but I was still relatively short, making weight gain somewhat more evident in my eyes. The worst places (always) have been my hips and thighs. To this day, I still laugh thinking about it. Jim remained as handsome as ever with his clear, blue eyes. He told me I was still as beautiful as the day we met, but I had trouble believing that (of course, I wasn't calling Jim a liar).

Liz was still, of course, taller than me, and she was gorgeous. She caught the eye of several neighborhood and spaceport boys who never got the courage to talk to her (unbeknownst to her because she was so busy). Danny was still the focus of many girls because of his good looks. And he was still as annoyed as ever. (Not that I frequently eavesdropped on these admirers, but the more time one spends at the spaceport, the more one overhears.) He had grown a couple inches taller than I, was around Liz's height, but was still shorter than his father. He was aware that he would probably not grow much taller if he would grow any more at all. This irked him a little.

These times were pleasant for Jim and me as we watched the family and friends of the family go about normal routines as they should without interruption.

"B.E.N., just hold still for two seconds." Jim was trying to observe some of the robot's inner components in our living room when he visited one day. Of course, my "fellow navigator" had some trouble keeping still.

"Well, buddy," Jim concluded after about twenty minutes of checking B.E.N.'s memory circuit and "torso" (his navigation center and control center), "you'll always be falling apart if somebody isn't around to screw you back together, but you're looking pretty good. I think you're gonna out-live us all. He chuckled.

B.E.N., however, wouldn't hear of this. He bawled, "Oh, no, Jimmy! You're not all going to leave me alone, are you?" He sobbed loudly.

Jim laughed, "B.E.N., calm down. That's not going to be for a long time."

B.E.N. sniffled. "You promise?"

"I promise." Jim patted him on the back. B.E.N. cried out joyously, hugging Jim tightly.

I couldn't help but laugh at B.E.N.'s outbursts and relief. It was true, though, that we wouldn't be around forever. Complete happiness awaited in Heaven after this life ended, but I worried a little for B.E.N. As far as I knew, he'd be around as long as his robotic parts lasted. I hoped and prayed that he would always have something to do and be happy. I was almost sure that as long as our family line kept running, he would have friends. It gave me comfort to know that as long as he had friends, he'd be happy. I loved B.E.N. He was really part of our family.

As I was contemplating our aging, I asked Jim about Morph. After all, he was part of the family, and I loved him too. Not only that, but he had helped to save our lives. Jim told me what Silver had told him about morphs. In the case of life expectancy, they could live for considerably long periods of time. The healthy ones (including Morph) could live up to about eighty or ninety years.

This spring also brought Danny home for a vacation from the Academy. Liz was still in the process of looking for an apartment to rent, so she remained with us for the time being. Everything was running pretty smoothly. Danny was finishing up some school assignments while sketching in his spare time. Liz was in a lull period: no navigation jobs required her to be away from home.

Sarah and Momma were in their sixties. Sarah continued to effectively run the Benbow Inn with what seemed like constantly renewed energy (how did she do it?). Momma, on the other hand, retired from navigation. She wasn't much older than Sarah, but it seemed that incessant fatigue and the inevitable migraines to which she was prone were taking their toll on her. Nothing was ever serious, but now it seemed that she could no longer handle constant travel. Otherwise, she remained in a relatively favorable state of health.

The Dopplers kept on with their jobs. Although I would never ask them their ages, I assumed they were around our mothers' ages. Graying hair was now quite apparent on our mothers' and the Dopplers' heads. It seemed that we hardly ever saw the Doppler "kids" (who were in their twenties). By now they had taken up residence on Crescentia or another nearby planet to make use of their careers. However, they often wrote to their parents about the progress they made in their jobs.

One evening was warm with a slight breeze. The skies were clear. The perfect night for sky watching. I set up the telescope for Danny who liked to observe the celestial bodies on occasion. He'd frequently question me about the name of this star, this nebula, that constellation, or that planet. After all, he wasn't taking navigation courses at the Academy. He only needed to learn the names of basic celestial bodies for the sake of emergencies in travel and for the sake of intelligence. Liz would joke, "That's what navigators are for, right?" She only looked through the lens on occasion to make sure her skills were sharp; but quite honestly, I think that when it wasn't necessary she was a little tired of looking at the same "star charts" in the sky as the ones she studied on paper and in the navigation systems. I, however, had always believed that the real "charts" in the sky were more amazing that any map could display.

Liz and Danny went to bed early that night. Jim and I discussed some of my recent thoughts while sitting at the kitchen table. For a man with the spirit of adventure forever embedded in his heart, he was always willing to listen to my less exciting conversations and give some great input. I suppose it naturally came with love. Some of the men under him in the Navy would never guess their captain had a softer side.

In mid-sentence, Jim stopped as the familiar sound of the rockets and engines on a solar skiff came to our dock. The muffled roar stopped with the skiff. Jim looked out the window. The starlight revealed a dark-haired man getting out, he said. Jim looked at me for a minute as we both had the inner sense that we knew who this was. My mind raced with mixed emotions.

Just as we suspected, Sam Prentice was at the door. We invited him inside with seemingly warm greetings. He was as polite as ever. For some reason, I was not surprised when I found that it was really he who had arrived. I knew that somehow he could not stay away from our daughter. And for some odd reason, I was not worried when this privateer (who could just as easily have been called a pirate) entered the house. Maybe it was the fact that even though he endangered our lives, he had played a part in saving them as well.

He sat down with us at the table. We began with some friendly, trivial conversation. This melted into more serious matters.

"So, Sam," Jim began hesitantly, "where have you been these past—how long has it been, Laura?—four years about?"

"Well," Sam responded without emotion, "after Gwen and I left Montressor that night,"—he paused, remembering, I assumed, the extraordinary kiss he shared with Liz—"we headed to the planet Pelsenor where we went under a couple of aliases to keep the Procyon search parties from finding us. After all, we were pretty much fugitives. Obviously, I was no longer working at the Neblaria inn at this point. We did some more moving around, not really settling in any one place for too long. About a year ago, we found that the search parties had given up and went home, but we still kept moving, just in case that danger was not completely gone. Gwen and I sort of parted ways. At least for a while. She's one who craves adventure. I'm not sure where she is or what she's doing now, but our paths will cross sometimes I'm sure. She's just delighted to be free. Anyway, I've been working in some general stores on planets and spaceports for the most part. It's really not a bad sort of place to work. Anyway, I may take up rigging again, but I've completely given up being a privateer. Thank heavens."

I glanced at Jim. The corners of his lips were turned upward only slightly in what was almost a smile. After a minute, he said, "Well, Sam, I'd say your doing pretty good for a former pirate." He gave some emphasis to "pirate," and Sam looked down. He knew very well that there was a fine line between pirate and privateer.

"I'm planning on settling down now and taking life a little more seriously." Sam sounded sincere. An apologetic look was in his eyes. "That's why I came here tonight. I don't want to talk to Liz. Not now. So don't wake her up." He held up a hand as I was about to go get her, knowing she would be thrilled to see Sam. I sat back down immediately.

Sam continued, "I came to talk to both of you." He looked over his shoulder out of the kitchen to make sure that no one was there. He still spoke in a near-whisper. "I have been talking with an old friend of mine who used to work at the Neblaria inn with me. We were thinking of setting up a general store at Crescentia. We'd probably carry stuff for travelers mostly. I'm planning on staying up there." He took a long, deep breath and paused a while. Finally he said, "May I have your permission to ask for Liz's hand in marriage?"

My jaw dropped. Jim looked shocked too. I knew we had the same feelings. We weren't surprised he wanted to marry her. I believe we saw it coming if we had ever thought of seeing him again. But here this young, confident, virile man was, asking us if it was all right to propose to our daughter. We had expected him to just propose to her, shocking us all. But this was not the case.

Sam saw our faces and said somewhat quickly, "I don't want to keep surprising you. I want to start over by just being honest. Now, I'm not trying to be conceited or anything, but I'm pretty sure—or at least I'm hoping—she'd say yes if I just went up to her and proposed. But I'm pretty sure you wouldn't really want your daughter to suddenly be engaged to a former pirate without your permission. And if you did not approve, I wouldn't want her heart to be broken if the engagement was broken off suddenly. That's why I want your permission before I even see her. Besides, if you do approve, I want to start out by being honest and up front with you as my potential in-laws. If you don't approve, I can just leave tonight, and we can forget this ever happened. Liz doesn't even have to know I dropped by."

This touched me, and my respect for him returned. I gave Jim a look that reflected these feelings, but I left the tough part to him. Jim would give him a thorough interrogation.

"You state a good case, Sam." Jim was not easily bent. "However, I can't just give her away. You understand that." Sam nodded. Jim continued, "It seems like you're going to settle down and work nearby unless you work as a rigger as you said you might. You probably won't do any more traveling than Liz will do when she's navigating. Your past is a little rugged though. Here's something I know nothing about." Jim paused a moment, thinking about how to word the question. He soon said with a half-smile, "How have your past relationships been with women?"

I leaned forward. Guilt flickered in Sam's eyes. After a few seconds, he made a sound between a laugh and a cough. "Okay. I gave you my word that I'd be honest so I guess I'll have to be. Uh," he cleared his throat, "I've had several relationships."

Jim dug deeper. "Have they ever been—how shall I say?—deep? Intimate?"

"To some extent. I mean, they never lasted long." Sam was hesitant the whole time. Jim heard enough of this subject. That was all he wanted to know about it. I was quite uneasy about Liz marrying a man with this sort of history, especially concerning women. Jim was too.

Jim considered this for another few moments and said, "Sam, why do you want to marry my daughter?" This was the most important issue of all.

Sam looked Jim straight in the eye. "Captain," he began in the most sincere voice I had ever heard escape him, "I am madly in love with her. I know I've been with several women, but Liz—there's something about her that amazes me. She makes me feel something I've never felt from another woman. I can't exactly put my finger on it. But on top of that, she's kind, patient, brilliant, stunningly beautiful. I've been longing to see her again and realized I couldn't be without her. I'd do anything for her. Anything to make her happy. And I've never felt that way about anyone. I love her, Captain. More than life itself."

He spoke from his heart. I could tell. Jim glanced at me and said to Sam, "Well, you seem truly serious about this. I think Laura and I need to spend some time talking about it." I nodded. "You can stay at my mother's inn until we can give you an answer as long as you don't let Liz know you're here. I don't want her getting excited or upset over something uncertain at this point. Here. I will pay for your stay at the inn." Jim pulled out some doubloons.

"Oh, no, Captain, I couldn't."

"Just take it. I insist. After all, you are my possible potential son-in-law."

Sam smiled a little and took the coins as if they were some sort of near-guarantee that we would in fact approve of a marriage. Jim was not trying to give him any hints though. Sam was just counting his mantabirds before they hatched. As he left, I thought I detected a bounce in his step.

Author's Note: That was a pretty long one. Thanks for hanging in there. A little bit of romance in this one was kind of nice in my opinion. Sorry if some of the descriptions kind of dragged. Anyway, the story's far from over (my famous quote). Hey, it's a long story! I've actually got the basic plot all planned out, so there's definitely a direction with this. Thanks for reading. Oh, yeah! Almost forgot:

To be continued…


End file.
